<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overwatch: The Quarantine Logs by zFzL4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413046">Overwatch: The Quarantine Logs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zFzL4/pseuds/zFzL4'>zFzL4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fuckery, Memes, Multi, Quarantine, all hail ana amari, chatfic, just give it a read i promise youll like it, not canon to my first story, reinhardt the meme lord, still a lot of fun tho, this is just a shitposting mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zFzL4/pseuds/zFzL4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Overwatch are all stuck with each other while waiting out the quarantine. Unfortunately, nothing is ever simple when all these people are trapped in a base together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. how quarantine affects our lowly overwatch agents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Everyone! I'm back!</p><p>I originally was taking a break from writing because work was rocking my shit, but of course the world had to go and get turned on its head so now everything's fucked up. I've been working all throughout this lockdown stuff but my hours have been cut in half, so I started just writing again in order to give myself something to do. I originally wanted to write some long, detailed, dramatic story with an actual plot but then I realized that I'm probably not good at that, so I just decided to do another chat fic. Those seem pretty well received.</p><p>This is not canon to my Professionalism Not Included story, for those of you that have read it. It features all the same characters and more of the same fuckery. It won't be a long story like that one though. I'm planning on maybe putting just five or six chapters in this just to give everyone something to hold themselves over with. Not sure how this has been for all of you, but here on the East Coast of the US, it's a total fucking shit show. But hey, at least something good came out of it. Can't go wrong with a fic like this.</p><p>Hope everyone's doing well and staying safe. I know this is an entirely unprecedented situation for most of us, but I have faith that we'll all get through it alright. And for those of you that are having just the absolute worst of times during this whole thing, I hope this stupid little story can bring some much needed joy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D.VA: im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored</p><p>MCCREE: and you would like me to do what exactly?</p><p>D.VA: idk man ive played every single game ive owned three times each and i have nothing else to do</p><p>GENJI: go play in traffic then</p><p>WINSTON: No one is going to play in traffic.<br/>WINSTON: Not after the last time.</p><p>LUCIO: listen</p><p>76: You're an idiot.</p><p>LUCIO: no one asked you jack</p><p>76: STOP CALLING ME THAT!</p><p>LUCIO: lol no</p><p>HANZO: Of all the people I had to be quarantined with, it had to be you.</p><p>GENJI: wow okay hanzo its not like im ur own brother or anything</p><p>HANZO: Exactly.<br/>HANZO: I've dealt with you enough during our childhood.</p><p>GENJI: u love me</p><p>HANZO: Don't bet on it.</p><p>GENJI: WOW</p><p>MERCY: Hana, if you're bored, I could use some help moving things out of storage.</p><p>D.VA: im not <em>that</em> bored yet</p><p>REINHARDT: Yes you are.<br/>REINHARDT: You just don't want to get up.</p><p>D.VA: haha you right</p><p>PHARAH: I'll come help you, Angela.</p><p>MERCY: Thank you, Fareeha.<br/>MERCY: At least my girlfriend cares.</p><p>MCCREE: your girlfriend is stronger than 90% of the people on this base so obviously shes the best choice to help you</p><p>MERCY: @PHARAH &lt;3</p><p>PHARAH: @MERCY &lt;3</p><p>LUCIO: stop being gay ive been stuck here for four months</p><p>PHARAH: So have we.<br/>PHARAH: You don't hear us complaining.</p><p>GENJI: id rather u complain instead of hearing u moan angelas name at three in the morning every day</p><p>PHARAH: No shame.</p><p>ANA: This is why i installed sound foam in my room</p><p>GENJI: well excuse me for not being rich enough to cover an entire bedroom in sound foam</p><p>LUCIO: youre literally the heir to the shimada family fortune</p><p>GENJI: which doesnt exist anymore because hanzo drained the account</p><p>HANZO: No I didn't.<br/>HANZO: Our enemies hacked into the account and transferred it to their own clan.</p><p>GENJI: all these years later and i still dont believe you at all</p><p>HANZO: Whatever.</p><p>MCCREE: theres gotta be something we can do to kill time</p><p>D.VA: good luck finding something<br/>D.VA: weve played all the games, binged all the netflix shows, done every training simulation in the firing range, and even spent two weeks cleaning junkrats room<br/>D.VA: which was still absolutely disgusting</p><p>JUNKRAT: MY ROOM WASNT THAT BAD</p><p>D.VA: YOU HAD MUSHROOMS GROWING ON THE WALLS</p><p>JUNKRAT: THEY WERE DECORATIVE</p><p>D.VA: DECORATIVE MUSHROOMS DONT SMELL LIKE DEATH</p><p>JUNKRAT: OH COME ON IT WAS JUST A FEW LITTLE MUSHROOMS</p><p>GENJI: FOUR OF THEM LITERALLY TOUCHED THE CEILING AND HAD THEIR OWN ECOSYSTEMS GROWING ON THEM<br/>GENJI: SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p>REINHARDT: I'm almost one hundred percent positive that having to clean your room would qualify as a war crime under the international laws of the Geneva Accords.</p><p>JUNKRAT: WHATEVER MATE</p><p>WINSTON: I understand that you're all running out of things to do, but please, try not to lose your heads.<br/>WINSTON: Hopefully, this will all be over soon.</p><p>LUCIO: thats what you said last month</p><p>D.VA: and the month before</p><p>WINSTON: It doesn't hurt to be optimistic.</p><p>MERCY: I don't understand how you could be optimistic about anything when this chat's involved.</p><p>WINSTON: It takes great strain.</p><p>GENJI: it could be worse honestly</p><p>LUCIO: yeah really<br/>LUCIO: we could be stuck with gabe and moira like sombra</p><p>SOMBRA: at least i have this chat to help me cope</p><p>REAPER: <strong>WE'RE LITERALLY NOT DOING ANYTHING TO YOU!</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>MOIRA HASN'T EVEN LEFT HER ROOM IN WEEKS!</strong></p><p>SOMBRA: I HAVENT FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND IN MONTHS GABE<br/>SOMBRA: THIS IS THE LONGEST DRY SPELL OF MY LIFE</p><p>REAPER: <strong>YOU'LL SURVIVE!</strong></p><p>SOMBRA: DONT COUNT ON IT</p><p>D.VA: &lt;3</p><p>SOMBRA: &lt;3</p><p>LUCIO: gay</p><p>SOMBRA: jealous</p><p>LUCIO: nah ive accepted that ill be lonely forever<br/>LUCIO: im content</p><p>MCCREE: same</p><p>GENJI: big same</p><p>ANA: The three of u are pathetic</p><p>LUCIO: we know</p><p>GENJI: hey man ive tried<br/>GENJI: i was quite the player in my youth<br/>GENJI: unfortunately no one really likes the cyborg nowadays</p><p>TRACER: aw genji we still love you!</p><p>ANA: No we dont</p><p>GENJI: fine fuck u too<br/>GENJI: ive tried to get girls to notice me<br/>GENJI: that one streamer chick still wont acknowledge me even tho i donate money every time she streams</p><p>REINHARDT: </p><p> </p><p>MCCREE: yeah really</p><p>WINSTON: STOP GIVING THAT MONEY TO STREAMERS THAT DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU EXIST!<br/>WINSTON: I GAVE IT TO YOU FOR FOOD!</p><p>GENJI: I CANT EAT WINSTON<br/>GENJI: GIVING ME FOOD MONEY IS JUST MEAN</p><p>WINSTON: EVEN SO, SIMPING OUT TO CAM GIRLS IS NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DOING WITH IT!</p><p>D.VA: haha winston just called you a simp</p><p>GENJI: im not a simp<br/>GENJI: im trying to get myself on her radar</p><p>MCCREE: hows that working out for you so far?</p><p>GENJI: shut up</p><p>D.VA: okay im gonna go find something to do then<br/>D.VA: dont wait up for me</p><p>MCCREE: we wont</p><p>D.VA: fuck you</p><p><strong>_</strong>__________________</p><p>
  <strong>PRIVATE CORRESPONDENCE</strong>
</p><p>HANA: i dont know what i want to do</p><p>LENA: there has to be something we can do for fun!</p><p>HANA: lena ive literally played every game that exists<br/>HANA: i need to do something entertaining or im gonna die</p><p>LENA: hmmm<br/>LENA: is jesse still in his room?</p><p>HANA: its not like he goes anywhere else</p><p>LENA: i have an idea!<br/>LENA: but we need a distraction!</p><p>HANA: what kind?<br/>HANA: basic distraction or ritual sacrifice?</p><p>LENA: whichever one works!</p><p>HANA: im on it<br/>HANA: what exactly is this plan of yours?</p><p>LENA: its an experiment i want to try!</p><p>HANA: does it involve breaking things or causing pain?</p><p>LENA: i am not at liberty to say</p><p>HANA: nice<br/>HANA: ill get junkrat right on that distraction</p><p>______________________</p><p>WINSTON: JAMISON!</p><p>JUNKRAT: IM JUST TESTING SOMETHING</p><p>WINSTON: <em>STOP!</em></p><p>JUNKRAT: JUST LET ME HAVE FUN</p><p>REINHARDT: Why is destroying things fun for you?</p><p>JUNKRAT: IM A SIMPLE MAN</p><p>ANA: Ur an idiot</p><p>PHARAH: What the hell is going on?</p><p>76: Junkrat's blowing things up.<br/>76: Same as usual.</p><p>JUNKRAT: IM NOT BLOWING ANYTHING UP</p><p>WINSTON: THEN WHAT IS THAT SOUND?</p><p>JUNKRAT: ...NOTHING</p><p>WINSTON: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!</p><p>SOMBRA: hes making fireworks in the garden again</p><p>JUNKRAT: OI I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE</p><p>SOMBRA: what would ever make you think that?</p><p>MERCY: JAMISON!<br/>MERCY: NO MORE FIREWORKS!<br/>MERCY: I'M NOT SEWING YOUR FINGERS BACK ON AGAIN!</p><p>JUNKRAT: THATS WHY IM USING MY PROSTHETIC THIS TIME</p><p>MERCY: <em>THAT'S NOT BETTER!</em></p><p>JUNKRAT: ALRIGHT FINE<br/>JUNKRAT: JUST LET ME SHOOT THIS LAST ONE AND ILL STOP</p><p>REINHARDT: ...<br/>REINHARDT: ...That didn't sound anything like a firework.</p><p>JUNKRAT: I HAVENT EVEN LAUNCHED IT YET<br/>JUNKRAT: THAT SOUND CAME FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE</p><p>WINSTON: Wait.<br/>WINSTON: WHERE ARE HANA AND LENA?</p><p>HANZO: I saw them go into the training room a few minutes ago.<br/>HANZO: Jesse, Lucio, and my brother followed them.</p><p>PHARAH: ...Why didn't you say anything?</p><p>HANZO: I was so shocked that my brother was finally getting some training in that it must've slipped my mind.</p><p>PHARAH: ...WAIT!<br/>PHARAH: WHICH TRAINING ROOM?</p><p>HANZO: C.</p><p>PHARAH: THAT ROOM WAS LOCKED!<br/>PHARAH: MY RAPTORA SUIT'S IN THERE CHARGING!</p><p>WINSTON: @HANA @LENA @JESSE @GENJI @LUCIO<br/>WINSTON: GET OUT OF THERE NOW!</p><p>ANA: Oh that didnt sound good</p><p>PHARAH: !!!!!!!!!!</p><p>REINHARDT: This is very bad!</p><p>_____________________</p><p>
  <strong>PRIVATE CORRESPONDENCE</strong>
</p><p>JESSE: WHY DID YOU DO THIS?</p><p>HANA: IT WAS LENAS IDEA</p><p>JESSE: THAT DOESNT MAKE IT OKAY<br/>JESSE: I MIGHT BE DEPRESSED HANA BUT I DONT WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW</p><p>HANA: MAYBE SHE WONT NOTICE?</p><p>JESSE: THE ENTIRE RIGHT HALF OF THE SUIT IS MISSING AND ONE OF THE WINGS IS LODGED IN THE CEILING<br/>JESSE: SHES DEFINITELY GOING TO NOTICE</p><p>HANA: I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS LOADED<br/>HANA: WHO LEAVES A LOADED RAPTORA SUIT LAYING AROUND?</p><p>JESSE: THATS WHY SHE LOCKED THE DOOR<br/>JESSE: IF I KNEW THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO I WOULDNT HAVE PICKED THE LOCK</p><p>HANA: TOO LATE NOW<br/>HANA: YOURE JUST AS GUILTY</p><p>JESSE: I STAND A BETTER CHANCE AGAINST FAREEHA THAN YOU DO</p><p>HANA: BARELY</p><p>SOMBRA: hey kids hate to interrupt the private talk but fareeha is power sprinting towards the training room and shes shooting flames from her eyes<br/>SOMBRA: just thought youd like to know so you can finish writing your wills</p><p>HANA: FUCK</p><p>JESSE: IM LETTING YOU GO DOWN FOR THIS</p><p>HANA: WERE BOTH GOING DOWN WHETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT</p><p>______________________</p><p>LUCIO: FUCKING RUN</p><p>GENJI: I DONT NEED TO RUN IM PART NINJA<br/>GENJI: IM CLIMBING OUT THE WINDOW AND HIDING</p><p>MCCREE: IM COMING WITH YOU</p><p>PHARAH: ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!</p><p>76: What the hell happened?</p><p>MERCY: FAREEHA, WAIT!</p><p>SOMBRA: hana and lena tried to fly in fareehas suit and they accidentally shot the rockets and blew half of the suit up</p><p>WINSTON: ...Dear God.</p><p>REAPER: <strong>Do you guys have a death wish or something?</strong></p><p>D.VA: NOT THE TIME GABE<br/>D.VA: IM RUNNING FOR MY LIFE</p><p>REINHARDT: </p><p>
  
</p><p>TRACER: PRETTY MUCH<br/>TRACER: ALSO IM GOING TO DISAPPEAR INTO SPACE AND TIME AGAIN<br/>TRACER: DONT GET ME OUT THIS TIME</p><p>PHARAH: <em>I WILL LITERALLY DRAG MYSELF THROUGH SPACE AND TIME JUST TO KICK YOUR ASS!</em></p><p>TRACER: GOTTA GO FAST!</p><p>WINSTON: Why?<br/>WINSTON: Why are you ALWAYS doing this?</p><p>LUCIO: I AM NOT A SMART MAN</p><p>PHARAH: WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T BE A MAN AT ALL ANYMORE!</p><p>LUCIO: PLEASE NO</p><p>SOMBRA: jesse why arent you running?</p><p>MCCREE: i forgot that i hold all the cards in this scenario</p><p>PHARAH: FINE!<br/>PHARAH: NOT MOVING JUST MAKES IT EASIER FOR ME TO KILL YOU!</p><p>MCCREE: ah ah ah<br/>MCCREE: you dont want to do that</p><p>PHARAH: NO, I REALLY DO!</p><p>MCCREE: no you dont<br/>MCCREE: because if you kill me then bastion is programmed to upload the sand box video to every computer on earth</p><p>PHARAH: ??????????<br/>PHARAH: HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND THAT?</p><p>MCCREE: natural talent</p><p>ANA: ...Oh i know what hes talking about<br/>ANA: Fareeha i dont think its wise to play this game with him</p><p>PHARAH: ...FUCK!<br/>PHARAH: FINE, YOU'LL SURVIVE FOR NOW!<br/>PHARAH: WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?</p><p>MCCREE: well if youre asking<br/>MCCREE: lenas<br/>MCCREE: and hana went along with it<br/>MCCREE: they just used me to pick the lock on the door<br/>MCCREE: genji and lucio wanted to come along</p><p>GENJI: TRAITOR</p><p>LUCIO: NAH I DONT BLAME HIM<br/>LUCIO: IF MY LIFE WAS ON THE LINE ID SELL YOU OUT TOO</p><p>GENJI: WOW<br/>GENJI: AND TO THINK I CALLED U MY BRO</p><p>LUCIO: MY LIFE IS IMPORTANT<br/>LUCIO: BESIDES YOU ALREADY DIED ONCE YOU CAN HANDLE IT</p><p>GENJI: THAT DOESNT MEAN I WANT TO</p><p>LUCIO: TOUGH</p><p>PHARAH: MAKE PEACE WITH YOUR GODS!</p><p>GENJI: LEAVE ME ALONE<br/>GENJI: KILL LENA<br/>GENJI: IVE HAD ENOUGH TRAUMA</p><p>PHARAH: CLEARLY NOT ENOUGH TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!</p><p>REAPER: <strong>I'm so glad I'm not stuck with all of you.</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>Even if I'm forced to listen to Moira blasting anime all day.</strong></p><p>MOIRA: I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO!</p><p>REAPER: <strong>FUCKING WEEB!</strong></p><p>MOIRA: DOOMFIST WATCHES ANIME TOO!</p><p>REAPER: <strong>DOOMFIST WATCHES POKEMON!</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>EVERYONE WATCHES POKEMON!</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE INTO THAT WEEBY JEEBY SHIT!</strong></p><p>SOMBRA: hanas korean and she still barely watches anime</p><p>MOIRA: THEN SHE'S A FRAUD!</p><p>PHARAH: A FRAUD THAT'S GOING TO DIE HORRIFICALLY!</p><p>D.VA: DONT COME NEAR ME I BITE</p><p>PHARAH:</p><p> </p><p>LUCIO: GAY</p><p>PHARAH: I'M COMING AFTER YOU NEXT SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!</p><p>LUCIO: IM GOING TO MY SPECIAL HIDING PLACE<br/>LUCIO: YOU WONT FIND ME THERE</p><p>PHARAH: CARE TO BET ON THAT?</p><p>LUCIO: NO</p><p>TRACER: ANGELA CALL OFF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!</p><p>MERCY: WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST BEHAVE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?</p><p>D.VA: IVE BEEN QUARANTINED ON BASE FOR THE LAST FOUR MONTHS WITH ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO<br/>D.VA: I WAS GOING CRAZY</p><p>MERCY: YOU ALREADY ARE!</p><p>PHARAH: YOU ALL BETTER HIDE!<br/>PHARAH: <strong>BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL GETTING THE BIG DEAD!</strong></p><p>GENJI: FUCK</p><p>____________________</p><p>PHARAH: JUSTICE HAS RAINED FROM ABOVE!</p><p>LUCIO: MY LEGS</p><p>GENJI: MY ARMS</p><p>D.VA: MY EVERYTHING</p><p>MERCY: STOP GETTING YOURSELVES HURT!</p><p>GENJI: ITS UR FUCKING GIRLFRIENDS FAULT</p><p>MERCY: NO, IT'S YOURS!<br/>MERCY: YOU STARTED IT!<br/>MERCY: SHE HAD TO FINISH IT!</p><p>D.VA: FUCK YOU</p><p>WINSTON: ...How bad is it?</p><p>PHARAH: Moderately.<br/>PHARAH: Nothing they haven't dealt with before.</p><p>WINSTON: I guess that's better than they deserve.</p><p>REINHARDT: And amazingly, Lena makes it out unscathed.</p><p>PHARAH: She ran right to Widowmaker.<br/>PHARAH: Even I'm not that stupid.</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Don't hurt my girlfriend.</p><p>PHARAH: YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS THE ONE THAT STARTED ALL OF THIS!</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: And that's why I love her.</p><p>LUCIO: GAY</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Silence, frog boy.</p><p>TRACER: haha if you wanna stop getting hurt you should date someone scarier than fareeha</p><p>ANA: Or u can be jesse and just blackmail her</p><p>76: I don't think anyone other than Jesse has that skill.</p><p>REAPER: <strong>I mean, Sombra's a hacker.</strong></p><p>SOMBRA: yeah but jesses better at getting dirt on people than i am<br/>SOMBRA: not that i understand how but still</p><p>MCCREE: its an ancient skill passed down through generations</p><p>REINHARDT: This is the same guy who couldn't figure out how to change his phone background for six years.</p><p>MCCREE: BUT I FIGURED IT OUT EVENTUALLY</p><p>REINHARDT: Eventually.</p><p>HANZO: Is the coast clear?</p><p>PHARAH: Clear enough.<br/>PHARAH: I think some of Genji's fingers are scattered around the hall.</p><p>JUNKRAT: OI SOME OF THOSE ARE MINE</p><p>MERCY: I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!</p><p>JUNKRAT: THEYRE JUST PROSTHETICS<br/>JUNKRAT: I CAN PUT THEM BACK ON MYSELF</p><p>MERCY: <em>THAT'S NOT THE POINT!</em></p><p>HANZO: I can't believe I had to get trapped with all of you.</p><p>REINHARDT: Seconded.</p><p>ANA: Thirded</p><p>76: Fourthed.</p><p>REAPER: <strong>Fifthed.</strong></p><p>TRACER: gabe youre not even here!</p><p>REAPER: <strong>But I'm still in this chat so it counts all the same.</strong></p><p>MOIRA: YOU KNOW, THERE ARE OTHER MEMBERS OF TALON HERE!<br/>MOIRA: YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH US!</p><p>REAPER: <strong>Never in a million years.</strong></p><p>SOMBRA: yeah moira shut up<br/>SOMBRA: the only other cool member is akande and hes not even here</p><p>MCCREE: where is he?</p><p>SOMBRA: shopping<br/>SOMBRA: moira ate all the crescent rolls in the fridge so akande went to buy more</p><p>REAPER: <strong>But he left his mask here.</strong></p><p>SOMBRA: he has a giant mechanical fist that can topple a skyscraper with a single punch<br/>SOMBRA: i dont think anyones gonna wanna be around him anyway</p><p>MCCREE: fair point</p><p>LUCIO: OW<br/>LUCIO: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?</p><p>MERCY: MY JOB!</p><p>LUCIO: I DONT LIKE NEEDLES</p><p>MERCY: MAYBE YOU'LL REMEMBER THAT NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO START TROUBLE!</p><p>GENJI: I NEED HEALING</p><p>MERCY: GET IN LINE!</p><p>ANA: Lmao i absolutely love the fact that i have a front row seat to this fuckery all the time</p><p>WINSTON: I wholeheartedly disagree.</p><p>ANA: Wimp</p><p>MCCREE: hey it could always be worse<br/>MCCREE: just wait until when reinhardt finds out that genji threw the cake out</p><p>REINHARDT: HE DID <em>WHAT?</em></p><p>GENJI: JESSE<br/>GENJI: IM LITERALLY ARMLESS RN<br/>GENJI: WHY WOULD U DO THIS TO ME?</p><p>MCCREE: shrugs</p><p>REINHARDT: GENJI!<br/>REINHARDT: HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING?</p><p>GENJI: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT</p><p>REINHARDT: HOW WAS THAT AN ACCIDENT?</p><p>GENJI: I OPENED THE FRIDGE AND THE CAKE FELL OUT SO I HAD TO CLEAN IT UP AND THROW IT OUT</p><p>REINHARDT: I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT CAKE ALL DAY!<br/>REINHARDT: AND NOW IT'S GONE!</p><p>GENJI: MAYBE NEXT TIME U SHOULDNT LEAVE IT HALFWAY OFF THE SHELF</p><p>REINHARDT: <em>DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!</em></p><p>76: What the hell were you doing in the fridge if you can't physically eat or drink anything?</p><p>GENJI: SOMETIMES I LIKE TO OPEN THE FRIDGE AND STARE INTO IT SO I CAN PRETEND IM A NORMAL PERSON AGAIN</p><p>SOMBRA: thats rough buddy</p><p>GENJI: BUT OF COURSE REINHARDTS DUMBASS JUST LEFT THE CAKE DANGLING OVER THE EDGE AND IT FELL ON THE GROUND SO I HAD TO THROW IT OUT</p><p>REINHARDT: YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE!</p><p>ANA: Damn so genji gets to die twice today</p><p>HANZO: He's used to it.</p><p>GENJI: I DONT NEED TO BE ATTACKED THIS WAY</p><p>76: So stop throwing out everyone's fucking food.</p><p>MERCY: Just because you can't eat doesn't mean you can ruin all of our meals.</p><p>REINHARDT: GENJI!<br/>REINHARDT: PREPARE YOURSELF!</p><p>GENJI: WHY IS THIS MY LIFE?</p><p>MCCREE: because youre bad</p><p>GENJI: FUCK U<br/>GENJI: I CANT BELIEVE I EVER CONSIDERED U MY FRIEND</p><p>MCCREE: im the best friend youve ever had and you know it</p><p>GENJI: ...ALRIGHT FINE</p><p>REINHARDT: GET READY GENJI!<br/>REINHARDT: I'M COMING FOR YOU!</p><p>GENJI: SHIT</p><p>
  <strong>[GENJI SHIMADA] went idle</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>[REINHARDT WILHELM] went idle</strong>
</p><p>HANZO: I can't handle much more of this idiocy.</p><p>MERCY: None of us can.</p><p>MCCREE speak for yourself im having a blast</p><p>D.VA: YOURE THE ONLY ONE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. scary hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>76: What is even the point in doing this?</p><p>D.VA: shut up jack were bored af</p><p>WINSTON: As long as you don't cause any problems, you can do this as much as you want.</p><p>LUCIO: what problems could we possibly cause by camping?</p><p>WINSTON: You and I both know that you've caused problems with significantly less before.</p><p>LUCIO: haha you right</p><p>MCCREE: dont worry yall are in good hands</p><p>GENJI: i doubt that</p><p>TRACER: were camping in the garden<br/>
TRACER: it would be really hard to screw that up!</p><p>76: I'm sure you'll find a way.</p><p>REINHARDT: Who exactly is participating in this?</p><p>MCCREE: obviously me because im the only one with camping experience</p><p>LUCIO: me</p><p>D.VA: me too</p><p>TRACER: im camping too!<br/>
TRACER: but amelie isnt :(</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Sorry, but I prefer my bed to a sleeping bag.</p><p>GENJI: im in on it too unfortunately</p><p>MCCREE: this was literally your idea</p><p>GENJI: and i regret it now</p><p>LUCIO: and of course bastion is our gracious host</p><p>BASTION: :D</p><p>MCCREE: and then im sure ana will show up and bother us every now and then</p><p>ANA: Prob</p><p>WINSTON: Just don't burn the garden down again.</p><p>GENJI: OH COME ON THAT WAS ONE TIME</p><p>WINSTON: One time too many.<br/>
WINSTON: Bastion got so upset that he murdered Junkrat and Lucio.<br/>
WINSTON: We're lucky Angela was there to revive them and Jesse was there to calm Bastion down.</p><p>D.VA: bruh why does bastion like jesse so much?<br/>
D.VA: hes literally useless</p><p>MCCREE: im not explaining this again<br/>
MCCREE: and also fuck you</p><p>HANZO: Why are you going camping in the garden?</p><p>MCCREE: because theres bears in the woods outside the base and im scared of bears</p><p>ROADHOG: ive been those woods hundreds of times and i have not once seen any trace of a bear</p><p>MCCREE: bad example<br/>
MCCREE: the bears are scared of you because youre a massive pig man</p><p>ROADHOG: fair enough</p><p>TRACER: i got the firewood!<br/>
TRACER: what else do we need?</p><p>MCCREE: nothing i got the rest<br/>
MCCREE: genji got the sleeping bags<br/>
MCCREE: and i think lucio and hana got the tents</p><p>LUCIO: we did</p><p>D.VA: why did we have to grab the tents?<br/>
D.VA: theyre too big</p><p>MCCREE: you managed</p><p>LUCIO: barely</p><p>MCCREE: dont be short next time and you wont have any problems</p><p>LUCIO: wow okay</p><p>76: Don't fucking break anything.</p><p>GENJI: shut up jack</p><p>MCCREE: ashe are you coming or not?</p><p>ASHE: No.<br/>
ASHE: BOB and I are just going to keep playing Paper Mario.</p><p>D.VA: okay time for a call out post btw</p><p>ASHE: Don't.</p><p>LUCIO: who are you calling out?</p><p>D.VA: bob and ashe<br/>
D.VA: for somehow playing origami king for over 100 hours and have only broken two streamers</p><p>ASHE: Don't start.</p><p>LUCIO: bruh how?<br/>
LUCIO: hana beat that entire game in like a quarter of that time</p><p>ASHE: BOB likes exploring</p><p>D.VA: theres not even that much to explore</p><p>ASHE: DON'T COME AT ME, ASK HIM!</p><p>BOB: ...</p><p>MCCREE: you can play however you want<br/>
MCCREE: dont let hana bring you down</p><p>GENJI: bob is still not saying anything</p><p>MCCREE: hes saying plenty<br/>
MCCREE: you just dont listen</p><p>LUCIO: he literally hasnt said a word to me since hes been here</p><p>MCCREE: its very rude of you to ignore him</p><p>BOB: ...</p><p>ASHE: Shut up.</p><p>MCCREE: anyway genji and i are just grabbing the last few things we need<br/>
MCCREE: well meet you guys out there</p><p>TRACER: Yay!</p><p>WINSTON: Please refrain from causing any damage.</p><p>LUCIO: dont worry bastions here to prevent that</p><p>BASTION: ;-)</p><p>MCCREE: LETS GET THE OVERWATCH CAMPING SPECTACULAR UNDERWAY</p><p>___________________</p><p>GENJI: that marshmallow is blacker than my soul</p><p>D.VA: yeah fr</p><p>LUCIO: youre actually gonna eat that?</p><p>JUNKRAT: THIS IS HOW I LIKE THEM</p><p>MCCREE: this is literally inhumane</p><p>JUNKRAT: I DONT JUDGE ALL OF YOUR EATING HABITS</p><p>LUCIO: thats because our eating habits are normal</p><p>GENJI: and also because i cant actually eat anything</p><p>JUNKRAT: LET ME LIVE MY LIFE</p><p>TRACER: we do this because we care jamie!</p><p>JUNKRAT: DOESNT SEEM THAT WAY</p><p>MCCREE: alright whatever<br/>
MCCREE: just dont waste it<br/>
MCCREE: these bags were expensive</p><p>GENJI: no one told u to buy six industrial sized bags of marshmallows</p><p>MCCREE: i wanted to make sure there was enough</p><p>GENJI: theres five hundred marshmallows in a bag<br/>
GENJI: we def have enough</p><p>D.VA: dont be so sure about that<br/>
D.VA: remember that lenas stomach is an infinite hole</p><p>TRACER: haha i just have a natural talent!</p><p>LUCIO: you should get a talent that isnt so horrifying<br/>
LUCIO: you practically unhinged your jaw like a snake when you ate all those hot dogs at once</p><p>TRACER: dont hate just appreciate!</p><p>D.VA: whats next on the schedule after we finish roasting marshmallows?</p><p>MCCREE: my favorite part<br/>
MCCREE: ghost stories</p><p>LUCIO: pffft</p><p>D.VA: yeah good luck with that<br/>
D.VA: ive played every game in the outlast series<br/>
D.VA: i am not easy to scare</p><p>MCCREE: well see about that</p><p>GENJI: i reserve the right to cry deeply if i get too scared</p><p>LUCIO: oh come on how scary could any of these stories actually be?</p><p>_______________________</p><p>MCCREE: and then the boy went back to that dark dark house<br/>
MCCREE: and when he opened the front door<br/>
MCCREE: he saw it<br/>
MCCREE: there wasnt enough time for him to scream<br/>
MCCREE: when the neighbors went looking for him the next day, all they could find was his shoe<br/>
MCCREE: and that house remains standing to this day<br/>
MCCREE: the little boy was never heard from again</p><p>GENJI: ..............</p><p>LUCIO: BRO<br/>
LUCIO: NO<br/>
LUCIO: LIKE THAT ACTUALLY WASNT COOL<br/>
LUCIO: IM SHAKING AND I DONT LIKE IT</p><p>D.VA: WHOS LAP AM I IN RN?</p><p>JUNKRAT: MINE<br/>
JUNKRAT: HOLD ME IM SCARED</p><p>TRACER: NO WAY HOLD ME FIRST!</p><p>BASTION: D:</p><p>GENJI: TURN THE FLASHLIGHTS BACK ON<br/>
GENJI: I AM SHOOK AF</p><p>LUCIO: I AM VERY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE ENERGY WEVE CREATED IN THE STUDIO HERE TODAY</p><p>D.VA: I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID<br/>
D.VA: IM VERY SCARED</p><p>JUNKRAT: I DIDNT WANT THIS</p><p>MCCREE: if yall want, i have a few more stories i could tell</p><p>GENJI: NO</p><p>D.VA: DO NOT</p><p>TRACER: IM GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS!</p><p>LUCIO: THIS WASNT FUN AT ALL<br/>
LUCIO: 0/10<br/>
LUCIO: NEVER DOING AGAIN</p><p>D.VA: GUESS IM NOT SLEEPING TONIGHT</p><p>MCCREE: youre welcome</p><p>LUCIO: I DID NOT BELIEVE IN GHOSTS UNTIL THIS EXACT MOMENT</p><p>GENJI: SAME</p><p>D.VA: THIS IS NOT OKAY</p><p>JUNKRAT: ITS OKAY MATES<br/>
JUNKRAT: ITS JUST A STORY<br/>
JUNKRAT: WERE ALL SCARED NOW BUT AT LEAST ITS NOT REAL<br/>
JUNKRAT: ...<br/>
JUNKRAT: ITS NOT REAL RIGHT?</p><p>MCCREE: i can not confirm or deny that</p><p>GENJI: ...</p><p>D.VA: !!!!!!!</p><p>LUCIO: GUYS<br/>
LUCIO: WHAT WAS THAT?</p><p>MCCREE: it sounded like leaves rustling</p><p>TRACER: !!!!<br/>
TRACER: THAT BUSH JUST MOVED!</p><p>MCCREE: come on lena dont do this right now</p><p>TRACER: IM SERIOUS!<br/>
TRACER: LOOK IT JUST MOVED AGAIN!</p><p>GENJI: OH SHIT</p><p>LUCIO: FUCK</p><p>D.VA: GHOST ALERT</p><p>JUNKRAT: EVERYONE PANIC</p><p>MCCREE: WAIT GUYS STOP ITS PROBABLY JUST A BIRD</p><p>____________________</p><p>76: WHO THE FUCK IS SCREAMING?</p><p>D.VA: ALL OF US</p><p>JUNKRAT: GHOST IN THE GARDEN</p><p>76: WHAT?</p><p>TRACER: WERE ALL GONNA DIE!</p><p>76: JESSE!<br/>
76: I SAID NO GHOST STORIES!</p><p>MCCREE: guilty as charged</p><p>GENJI: WE NEED A WEAPON</p><p>76: WHY?</p><p>TRACER: CAUSE WERE SCARED!</p><p>LUCIO: I HAVE AN IDEA</p><p>76: DON'T DO WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU'RE PLANNING ON DOING!</p><p>LUCIO: TOO LATE</p><p>____________________</p><p>WINSTON: Oh, hello Lucio.<br/>
WINSTON: How's the camping trip going?</p><p>LUCIO: GARDENS HAUNTED</p><p>WINSTON: ...What?</p><p>LUCIO: GARDENS HAUNTED</p><p>WINSTON: WAIT!<br/>
WINSTON: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?<br/>
WINSTON: LUCIO!<br/>
WINSTON: COME BACK HERE WITH THAT RAY GUN!</p><p>____________________</p><p>MCCREE: LUCIO DONT</p><p>LUCIO: SET PHASERS TO OBLITERATE</p><p>76: WHAT IS GOING ON?</p><p>MCCREE: I TOLD A GHOST STORY AND NOW EVERYONES SCARED</p><p>TRACER: THE BUSH MOVED!</p><p>76: IT'S A WINDY NIGHT!<br/>
76: OF COURSE IT MOVED!</p><p>D.VA: IT COULD BE A DEMON</p><p>76: IT'S NOT A DEMON!</p><p>D.VA: THATS WHAT THE DEMON WANTS YOU TO THINK</p><p>MCCREE: GIVE ME THE RAY GUN</p><p>LUCIO: I HAVE TO KILL IT BEFORE IT EATS US</p><p>MCCREE: YOU CANT KILL A DEMON WITH A RAY GUN YOU SCHMUCK</p><p>LUCIO: <em>I CAN TRY</em></p><p>REINHARDT: Tell that to the Demon.</p><p>MCCREE: AT LEAST SEE WHAT IT IS BEFORE YOU MELT IT</p><p>GENJI: IM NOT GETTING TOO CLOSE<br/>
GENJI: I DONT NEED MY SOUL TAKEN</p><p>HANZO: You have no soul.</p><p>GENJI: FUCK U</p><p>MCCREE: GUYS<br/>
MCCREE: ITS JUST ANA</p><p>LUCIO: ITS WHAT?</p><p>ANA: Sup?</p><p>D.VA: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?</p><p>ANA: Being generally creepy<br/>
ANA: U shouldve seen the looks on ur faces lmao</p><p>LUCIO: I ALMOST FUCKING VAPORIZED YOU</p><p>ANA: Probably wouldve been better for me in the long run</p><p>WINSTON: LUCIO!<br/>
WINSTON: GIVE ME THE GUN!</p><p>LUCIO: ...FINE</p><p>MCCREE: DO YOU SEE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS NOW?</p><p>LUCIO: YOU CANT TELL ME A STORY LIKE THAT AND EXPECT ME NOT TO FREAK OUT WHEN I HEAR NOISES</p><p>MCCREE: I SEEM TO REMEMBER YOU SAYING IT WOULDNT BE SCARY</p><p>LUCIO: I WAS WRONG</p><p>D.VA: AS WAS I</p><p>ANA: I was gonna just come and steal ur marshmallows but then i heard jesse telling a scary story so i hid in the bushes and was going to jump out at u</p><p>MCCREE: you sure took your sweet ass time jumping out at us</p><p>ANA: I got stuck</p><p>GENJI: um how?</p><p>ANA: its hard to squeeze thru branches when ur ass gets stuck</p><p>D.VA: what ass?</p><p>ANA: Oh please<br/>
ANA: Im 40 years older than u and my ass is still better than urs could ever be</p><p>SOMBRA: i disagree<br/>
SOMBRA: hanas ass is her best feature</p><p>D.VA: bruh</p><p>SOMBRA: besides everything else of course</p><p>ANA: When ur able to carry around cake like this at my age then u can start bragging</p><p>MCCREE: can we talk about this later?<br/>
MCCREE: preferably when im dead and cant contribute</p><p>GENJI: same</p><p>ANA: Dont be bitter just because u cant get any ass</p><p>MCCREE: the only reason im bitter is because im alive rn instead of rotting in a jail cell</p><p>LUCIO: you love us</p><p>MCCREE: dont bet on it</p><p>WINSTON: You didn't break anything, did you?</p><p>MCCREE: just my spirit</p><p>WINSTON: That's not fixable anyway.</p><p>MCCREE: WOW</p><p>ANA: Get fucked</p><p>LUCIO: LMAO</p><p>GENJI: besides u would know if we broke anything<br/>
GENJI: bastion wouldve shredded us like cheese</p><p>TRACER: hes been so accomodating to us tho!<br/>
TRACER: it wouldve been mean to break anything!</p><p>REINHARDT: Messing with the garden is a good way to get yourself killed.</p><p>ANA: We all remember the last time</p><p>JUNKRAT: I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS</p><p>MCCREE: can we get back to our camping trip or not?</p><p>ANA: Dont let me stop u</p><p>MCCREE: you are literally the entire reason why we stopped in the first place</p><p>ANA: Shrugs</p><p>JUNKRAT: MATE I CANT JUST GO TO SLEEP AFTER THAT<br/>
JUNKRAT: IM SCARED AF</p><p>LUCIO: im not sleeping in my tent alone<br/>
LUCIO: if i get grabbed by a demon then no one will be able to save me in time</p><p>76: THERE'S NO DEMONS!</p><p>LUCIO: HOW DO YOU KNOW?</p><p>76: BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE MINDSET OF A FIVE YEAR OLD!</p><p>LUCIO: RUDE</p><p>D.VA: you can share with lena and i<br/>
D.VA: theres plenty of room</p><p>LUCIO: bet</p><p>JUNKRAT: DOESNT ANYONE WANT TO SHARE WITH ME?</p><p>GENJI: nah</p><p>LUCIO: never in a million years</p><p>D.VA: lol no</p><p>HANZO: Go to sleep.</p><p>GENJI: I CANT SLEEP HANZO<br/>
GENJI: U KILLED ME</p><p>HANZO: And what did you learn?</p><p>GENJI: THAT MY BROTHER HATES ME</p><p>HANZO: Thanks for playing.</p><p>MCCREE: dont worry bastion will protect us from the demons</p><p>ANA: Yeah for real<br/>
ANA: No one gets into the garden without getting past bastion</p><p>BASTION: :D</p><p>GENJI: BUT I CANT SLEEP<br/>
GENJI: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?</p><p>MCCREE: why did you agree to do this if you cant sleep?</p><p>GENJI: brain fart</p><p>MCCREE: well then find someway to keep yourself busy because im going to bed now</p><p>GENJI: hmmm<br/>
GENJI: @ASHE<br/>
GENJI: can i come play?</p><p>ASHE: I guess.<br/>
ASHE: BOB will probably be up all night anyway.</p><p>GENJI: cool im coming<br/>
GENJI: i didnt play origami king when it came out</p><p>BOB: ...</p><p>GENJI: i have no idea what ur saying but ill assume it was a compliment so thank u</p><p>BOB: ...</p><p>GENJI: ...cool?</p><p>ASHE: We'll be here when you're ready.</p><p>GENJI: nice</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <strong>PRIVATE CORRESPONDENCE</strong>
</p><p>JUNKRAT: SO WAS THAT A TRUE STORY OR NOT?<br/>
JUNKRAT: I HAVE TO KNOW MATE<br/>
JUNKRAT: IF THERES EVEN A TINY CHANCE THAT A DEMON MAY ATTACK ME TONIGHT I CANT SLEEP<br/>
JUNKRAT: I NEED TO BE ON GUARD</p><p>MCCREE: ITS FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING<br/>
MCCREE: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP OR ELSE A DEMON IS GOING TO BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS</p><p>JUNKRAT: IDK MATE A DEMON IS A PRETTY BIG FUCKING PROBLEM</p><p>MCCREE: I HOPE THE STORY IS REAL SO THAT WAY YOU GET EATEN TONIGHT SO I CAN GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET</p><p>JUNKRAT: WOW THANKS<br/>
JUNKRAT: AND TO THINK I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS</p><p>MCCREE: FRIENDS DONT KEEP FRIENDS AWAKE</p><p>JUNKRAT: THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR TELLING THAT FUCKING STORY</p><p>MCCREE: ITS YOUR FAULT FOR BEING SUCH A SCARED BITCH</p><p>JUNKRAT: WOW<br/>
JUNKRAT: IM NEVER GOING CAMPING WITH YOU AGAIN</p><p>MCCREE: I LOOK FORWARD TO IT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. trying to get some fresh air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Tuesday but then I lost power because the East Coast got decimated by a fucking hurricane because 2020 is an uber bitch. Anyway, here's this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GENJI: okay im sick of being locked up in here<br/>GENJI: im going out</p>
<p>WINSTON: Don't forget your mask.</p>
<p>GENJI: MY FACE IS ALREADY A MASK<br/>GENJI: IM NOT PUTTING ON A PAPER ONE</p>
<p>WINSTON: I don't make the rules.</p>
<p>GENJI: WELL WHOEVER DOES MAKE THE RULES IS A FUCKING IDIOT<br/>GENJI: IM A CYBORG WINSTON<br/>GENJI: I CANT GET SICK<br/>GENJI: AND I CANT SPREAD SICKNESS WHEN I CANT CATCH IT</p>
<p>MCCREE: he has a point honestly</p>
<p>GENJI: THANK U JESSE</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Where are you even going to go?<br/>REINHARDT: Most places are still closed.<br/>REINHARDT: Or at least regulated.</p>
<p>GENJI: idk the park maybe</p>
<p>D.VA: lmao why?</p>
<p>GENJI: cause people walk their dogs there sometimes and i want to pet the dogs</p>
<p>D.VA: understandable have a nice day</p>
<p>ANA: Honestly we could all probably benefit from a day out</p>
<p>WINSTON: I'm not letting any of you out without supervision.</p>
<p>ANA: Im literally twice ur age<br/>ANA: Not that id ever actually admit that</p>
<p>WINSTON: Maybe you should act like it sometime.</p>
<p>ANA: Fine</p>
<p>MCCREE: come on whats the worst that could happen?</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Have you forgotten the Running of the Bulls so easily?</p>
<p>MCCREE: but that was fun</p>
<p>76: No it wasn't.</p>
<p>MERCY: The amount of bones I had to set that day was absolutely ridiculous.</p>
<p>ANA: How the hell did u even get all those bulls out without anyone seeing u?</p>
<p>MCCREE: special talent</p>
<p>GENJI: its not our fault those people werent prepared</p>
<p>WINSTON: You unleashed them in a Walmart parking lot!<br/>WINSTON: You're lucky no one died!</p>
<p>MCCREE: well i had fun and thats all that matters in the end</p>
<p>MERCY: Not even remotely true but okay.</p>
<p>LUCIO: i still never got my reward for winning that btw</p>
<p>GENJI: there wasnt a reward</p>
<p>LUCIO: then why did you make me do it?</p>
<p>MCCREE: because it was a once in a lifetime opportunity</p>
<p>LUCIO: my great grandfather did the running of the bulls like sixty years ago and he got drilled so hard that he crashed through a windshield and broke his skull</p>
<p>D.VA: that sounds awesome</p>
<p>LUCIO: i mean<br/>LUCIO: i guess</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Is that why Walmart was closed that day?</strong></p>
<p>MCCREE: no comment</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>I was trying to buy some ice cream and instead I got turned away by the police.</strong></p>
<p>PHARAH: With all the things you've done, you should be thankful they didn't arrest you.</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>I think they were a little preoccupied with cleaning up the parking lot and tending to injured people.</strong></p>
<p>WINSTON: And yes, that is one of the many reasons why I will not allow any of you out without a responsible adult following you.</p>
<p>D.VA: okay but like who here actually qualifies as a responsible adult?</p>
<p>WINSTON: Myself.<br/>WINSTON: Jack.<br/>WINSTON: Angela.<br/>WINSTON: Mako.<br/>WINSTON: Satya and Brigitte.<br/>WINSTON: Widowmaker.<br/>WINSTON: Sometimes Reinhardt.<br/>WINSTON: It depends on the day.</p>
<p>LUCIO: why is widowmaker a responsible adult shes not even part of the team</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: It's not like you put up much of a fight.</p>
<p>ANA: Okay and im not responsible?</p>
<p>WINSTON: No.</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Not even a little bit.</p>
<p>PHARAH: Mom, you're really not.</p>
<p>ANA: Wounded by my own daughter</p>
<p>D.VA: but roadhog?</p>
<p>MCCREE: nah im not gonna argue with that one<br/>MCCREE: he keeps junkrat in line and thats not an easy thing to do</p>
<p>ROADHOG: how is it that i grew up in a lawless wasteland and i still know how to behave better than the rest of you?</p>
<p>LUCIO: no idea<br/>LUCIO: but still</p>
<p>D.VA: only sometimes reinhardt?</p>
<p>WINSTON: He has his moments where I want to rip his head off.</p>
<p>REINHARDT: I'M GETTING BETTER!</p>
<p>WINSTON: I didn't say you weren't.</p>
<p>PHARAH: Reinhardt's usually fine on his own.<br/>PHARAH: It's only when my mother is involved that he starts acting up.</p>
<p>ANA: Not true</p>
<p>REINHARDT: No, she's mostly right.</p>
<p>ANA: Ugh fine</p>
<p>GENJI: so if i ask reinhardt to come with me does that make it okay?</p>
<p>WINSTON: ...Perhaps.</p>
<p>REINHARDT: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LUCIO: HAHAHAHAHA</p>
<p>ANA: <em>NO</em></p>
<p>WINSTON: I wouldn't exactly say that you're in charge, but if you want to go and supervise Genji, I would appreciate it.</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Do I have hammering privileges?</p>
<p>WINSTON: ...Only if he gets too out of hand.</p>
<p>REINHARDT: I AM HAPPY TO ACCEPT THESE TERMS!</p>
<p>GENJI: bruh wait<br/>GENJI: i just wanna go to the park i dont wanna get hammered</p>
<p>76: Then don't act up.</p>
<p>ANA: Haha jack thats funny</p>
<p>MERCY: Like Genji's ever been one to follow the rules.</p>
<p>GENJI: I LISTEN<br/>GENJI: SOMETIMES</p>
<p>PHARAH: Name one time.</p>
<p>GENJI: ...ALBANIA</p>
<p>76: WRONG!</p>
<p>MCCREE: NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN</p>
<p>WINSTON: I can specifically remember you not listening at all during that mission.</p>
<p>GENJI: U ASKED ME TO STOP THE BAD GUY</p>
<p>76: YOU RAN HIM OVER WITH A SEMI TRUCK!</p>
<p>GENJI: SO?</p>
<p>76: WE CAN'T INTERROGATE SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE DEAD!</p>
<p>GENJI: BUT DID I STOP HIM THO?</p>
<p>76: <em>THAT'S NOT THE POINT!</em></p>
<p>GENJI: EXACTLY</p>
<p>WINSTON: Regardless of what you think, you're not leaving this base without someone watching you.</p>
<p>GENJI: IM NOT FIVE YEARS OLD</p>
<p>WINSTON: I know.<br/>WINSTON: Most five year olds behave better than you do.</p>
<p>GENJI: WOW</p>
<p>LUCIO: damn genji get burned</p>
<p>GENJI: ALREADY DID</p>
<p>MCCREE: ill go with him</p>
<p>WINSTON: That's fine.<br/>WINSTON: You still need someone coming with you two.</p>
<p>MCCREE: cmon im an adult</p>
<p>WINSTON: No you're not.<br/>WINSTON: In some instances, you're worse than he is.</p>
<p>MCCREE: i heartily disagree</p>
<p>MERCY: You're still wrong.</p>
<p>MCCREE: well fuck me then</p>
<p>WINSTON: If no one responsible is going with you, then you aren't going.</p>
<p>GENJI: its literally just a walk in the park<br/>GENJI: chances are its going to be empty anyway</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: Why do you want to go to the park at 2:00 in the morning?</p>
<p>GENJI: cause im sick of being on base listening to ashe yelling at bob about blue shells</p>
<p>ASHE: HE KEEPS THROWING THEM AT ME!</p>
<p>BOB: ...</p>
<p>ASHE: THAT'S LITERALLY THE POINT OF THIS GAME!</p>
<p>BOB: ...</p>
<p>MCCREE: shes just bad at mario kart</p>
<p>ASHE: SHUT THE FUCK UP, JESSE!</p>
<p>LUCIO: you guys have been playing mario kart non stop for like three months<br/>LUCIO: how are you not sick of it yet?</p>
<p>ASHE: We're not hard to entertain, frog boy.</p>
<p>D.VA: but we have so many other games to play<br/>D.VA: you played like 100 hours of origami king and then just stopped</p>
<p>ASHE: Don't question our methods.</p>
<p>MERCY: Please just don't play Just Dance 15 again.<br/>MERCY: I don't need to hear you dance to the Cupid Shuffle all night.</p>
<p>ASHE: Yeah, and I don't need to hear you fuck your girlfriend all night but you still do it anyway.</p>
<p>PHARAH: I would argue that fucking my girlfriend is more fun than dancing the Cupid Shuffle.</p>
<p>ASHE: Spoken like someone who's never danced the Cupid Shuffle.</p>
<p>BOB: ...</p>
<p>ASHE: Yeah yeah, I get it.<br/>ASHE: Stop bragging about having all the high scores.</p>
<p>D.VA: WAIT WHAT?<br/>D.VA: HE BEAT MY HIGH SCORES?</p>
<p>GENJI: old news hana</p>
<p>ANA: For real</p>
<p>MCCREE: hes literally broken every high score you have since hes been here</p>
<p>LUCIO: well either him or roadhog</p>
<p>MCCREE: true</p>
<p>GENJI: i sometimes forget that roadhog actually knows how to play games</p>
<p>ROADHOG: i have my vices</p>
<p>D.VA: bruh fuck you<br/>D.VA: i literally won international gaming tournaments and then you come around and make me look like a total noob</p>
<p>ROADHOG: remember<br/>ROADHOG: no matter how good you are at something theres always an australian pigman better than you</p>
<p>MCCREE: im not entirely sure thats how the saying goes</p>
<p>ROADHOG: i might have ad-libbed a bit</p>
<p>LUCIO: holds up in court</p>
<p>MCCREE: well ill be damned</p>
<p>GENJI: so whos coming to the park with me?</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Me.<br/>REINHARDT: As soon as I finish my coffee.</p>
<p>LUCIO: who drinks coffee at 2 in the morning?</p>
<p>MCCREE: hey dont talk shit</p>
<p>MERCY: Agreed.<br/>MERCY: Coffee is the only way some of us are surviving right now.</p>
<p>D.VA: maybe youd survive better if you actually drank something other than coffee and five hour energy</p>
<p>MERCY: Maybe I'd survive better if you all weren't so fucking incompetent.</p>
<p>D.VA: alright thats fair</p>
<p>WINSTON: Genji, don't cause problems.<br/>WINSTON: Because if you do, Reinhardt has complete authority to hammer your bones into dust and I don't think you'd enjoy that.</p>
<p>GENJI: jokes on u i dont have bones anymore</p>
<p>WINSTON: GENJI...</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Trust me, Genji.<br/>REINHARDT: You don't want this smoke.</p>
<p>GENJI: im not gonna fucking do anything<br/>GENJI: i just need to get out of here for like twenty minutes before i go crazy</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: You're already crazy.</p>
<p>GENJI: whatever dude<br/>GENJI: before i go crazier</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Allow me to put my shoes on and then we can go.</p>
<p>GENJI: still dont really need a babysitter</p>
<p>WINSTON: You absolutely do.</p>
<p>GENJI: its literally just a walk in the park</p>
<p>WINSTON: And you've caused trouble with significantly less before.</p>
<p>GENJI: name one time</p>
<p>WINSTON: I can name 2,531 times.<br/>WINSTON: Most of which can be backed up by video evidence.</p>
<p>GENJI: OMG FINE<br/>GENJI: NO FUN LEAGUE</p>
<p>MCCREE: its the reputation youve built for yourself</p>
<p>GENJI: thanks i hate it</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Alright Genji, let's go.</p>
<p>GENJI: okay mom</p>
<p>REINHARDT: If you must, I prefer to be called Daddy.</p>
<p>GENJI: ...</p>
<p>MCCREE: ...</p>
<p>D.VA: ...</p>
<p>LUCIO: ...</p>
<p>WINSTON: ...</p>
<p>MERCY: ...</p>
<p>PHARAH: ...</p>
<p>76: ...</p>
<p>REAPER: ...</p>
<p>ANA: GENJI DONT FUCKING DO IT</p>
<p>GENJI: okay<br/>GENJI: <em><strong>DADDY</strong></em></p>
<p>ANA: STOP IT</p>
<p>LUCIO: lmao</p>
<p>D.VA: hey grandpa does ana call you daddy too?</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Ana has been strangely turned off to calling me by my title.<br/>REINHARDT: But I will wear her down.</p>
<p>ANA: No u fucking wont</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: I wasn't even aware you two were together.</p>
<p>ANA: Well thats ur fault for being oblivious</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: You're not as public with it as the rest of the couples are.</p>
<p>LUCIO: yourself included</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: Lena is the affectionate one.<br/>WIDOWMAKER: I save my passion for behind closed doors.</p>
<p>D.VA: thats hot</p>
<p>MCCREE: where the hell is lena btw?</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: Sleeping.<br/>WIDOWMAKER: I worked her out pretty good earlier.</p>
<p>D.VA: thats also hot</p>
<p>MCCREE: forget i asked</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: If you want, we could start having sex in high traffic areas like Amari and Ziegler enjoy doing.</p>
<p>GENJI: I would prefer if u didnt</p>
<p>PHARAH: We don't do that.</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: Don't lie to yourself.</p>
<p>D.VA: hey grandpa do you and ana bang?</p>
<p>WINSTON: WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?</p>
<p>REINHARDT: It's not my business to discuss our private affairs.</p>
<p>ANA: constantly<br/>ANA: sometimes several times a day</p>
<p>D.VA: damn</p>
<p>LUCIO: youre a lot better at hiding it than a lot of the other couples</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: That's what I said.</p>
<p>ANA: Weve been around a long time<br/>ANA: We know how to not get caught</p>
<p>MCCREE: i didnt think people had sex at your age</p>
<p>76: It's not really sex at that point.<br/>76: It's just a couple of thrusts and then someone starts complaining about their back hurting.</p>
<p>LUCIO: DFKJBVKSDHVKSDJVASHFGHBVLSBGDJGHIEHLG</p>
<p>ANA: Yeah okay jack at least reinhardt isnt a one pump wonder</p>
<p>76: THAT WAS ONE TIME!</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Three times.</strong></p>
<p>76: !!!!!<br/>76: DON'T TELL THEM THAT!</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>I'm still upset.</strong></p>
<p>76: I WAS SICK<br/>76: I TOLD YOU THAT</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Doesn't change anything.</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: LMFAO</p>
<p>LUCIO: IM CRYING</p>
<p>MCCREE: IM SCARRED FOR LIFE</p>
<p>GENJI: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY IM GOING TO THE PARK NOW<br/>GENJI: REINHARDT LETS GO</p>
<p>REINHARDT: On the way.</p>
<p>WINSTON: Don't do anything stupid.</p>
<p>GENJI: come on winston<br/>GENJI: what could i possibly do?</p>
<p>________________________</p>
<p>WINSTON: GENJI!<br/>WINSTON: WHY AM I SEEING A NEWS REPORT OF A GIANT CRATER IN THE PARK?<br/>WINSTON: GENJI, WHY IS THE ZEN GARDEN ON FIRE?<br/>WINSTON: GENJI, WHY IS THAT MAN MISSING A LEG?<br/>WINSTON: <strong><em>GENJI, WHAT DID YOU DO?</em></strong></p>
<p>GENJI: I CAN EXPLAIN</p>
<p>REINHARDT: COME DOWN FROM THAT TREE SO I CAN OBLITERATE YOU!</p>
<p>GENJI: THIS WASNT MY FAULT</p>
<p>WINSTON: WHO'S FAULT WAS IT THEN?</p>
<p>GENJI: ...SOMEONES</p>
<p>WINSTON: GENJI!</p>
<p>GENJI: LOOK<br/>GENJI: THIS WASNT WHAT I PLANNED</p>
<p>MERCY: Somehow, I'm not even a bit surprised that we've ended up here.</p>
<p>MCCREE: me either</p>
<p>LUCIO: okay im watching the news right now<br/>LUCIO: genji what the fuck?</p>
<p>GENJI: LISTEN</p>
<p>REINHARDT: I TURNED AWAY FOR TWO SECONDS!</p>
<p>GENJI: I DIDNT DO IT ON PURPOSE</p>
<p>ANA: Lmao this is why u need a babysitter</p>
<p>GENJI: STOP</p>
<p>REINHARDT: COME DOWN FROM THAT TREE NOW!</p>
<p>GENJI: THIS IS MY SAFE SPACE</p>
<p>REINHARDT: NOTHING IS SAFE WHEN YOU'RE INVOLVED!</p>
<p>76: What the fuck happened?</p>
<p>GENJI: THINGS AND STUFF</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>I'm not even shocked anymore.</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: hey look at this way<br/>D.VA: at least its not us</p>
<p>WINSTON: THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OKAY!</p>
<p>D.VA: eh</p>
<p>GENJI: MISTAKES WERE MADE</p>
<p>WIDOWMAKER: Absolutely unreal.</p>
<p>76: I can't handle being quarantined anymore.<br/>76: I'm either going to kill myself or all of you.</p>
<p>ANA: Either one works for me</p>
<p>76: Fuck you.</p>
<p>REINHARDT: HA!</p>
<p>GENJI: FUCK</p>
<p>MCCREE: what happened?</p>
<p>GENJI: EARTH SHATTERING THE TREE IS CHEATING</p>
<p>REINHARDT: I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!<br/>REINHARDT: YOU ARE GOING TO GET WHACKED WITH THIS HAMMER, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!</p>
<p>GENJI: I DONT LIKE IT AT ALL</p>
<p>REINHARDT: NEXT TIME THINK BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID!</p>
<p>WINSTON: HOW DID HE EVEN CAUSE ALL THAT DAMAGE?</p>
<p>REINHARDT: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!</p>
<p>WINSTON: YES, I ABSOLUTELY DO!</p>
<p>LUCIO: you really dont</p>
<p>PHARAH: You might want to leave before the police get there.</p>
<p>REINHARDT: WORKING ON IT!<br/>REINHARDT: HOLD STILL!</p>
<p>GENJI: NO</p>
<p>REINHARDT: <em>HAMMER DOWN!</em></p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>GENJI: i need healing</p>
<p>MERCY: I'm not reattaching any of your limbs until the end of quarantine.</p>
<p>GENJI: this is cruel and unusual punishment</p>
<p>MERCY: It's better than you deserve.</p>
<p>76: This wouldn't have happened if you just stayed here.</p>
<p>GENJI: I WAS BORED</p>
<p>MERCY: AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE EVEN MORE BORED NOW THAT YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR ARMS OR LEGS ANYMORE!</p>
<p>GENJI: REINHARDTS A BULLY</p>
<p>REINHARDT: I AM A CRUSADER!</p>
<p>MCCREE: wow so reinhardt was actually the responsible adult this time?</p>
<p>REINHARDT: I have my moments.</p>
<p>PHARAH: This shit needs to end already.<br/>PHARAH: I'm tired of being stuck here with all of you.</p>
<p>LUCIO: why?<br/>LUCIO: were entertaining af</p>
<p>PHARAH: That's not what I'd call it.</p>
<p>D.VA: you love us</p>
<p>PHARAH: I really don't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i wonder how talon is handling this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I'm super sorry for the MASSIVE delay on this chapter. I've been getting swamped at work these last few weeks, and of course I started having issues with my computer which made it impossible for me to write new chapters because that's just the way this year has gone for me. Anyway, here's the long delayed next chapter of this, and hopefully the next one won't take nearly this long to be uploaded.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIGMA: YOOOOOOOOOOO QUARANTINE GANG RISE UP</p>
<p>LUCIO: OH SHIT WHADDUP?</p>
<p>D.VA: SIGMA!<br/>D.VA: I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: WHO LET YOU OUT?</p>
<p>SIGMA: NO ONE<br/>SIGMA: I BROKE MYSELF OUT</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: Bruh.</p>
<p>SIGMA: NO WALLS CAN HOLD SIGMA THE ENIGMA</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: <em>GET BACK IN YOUR CELL!</em></p>
<p>SIGMA: NAH SON<br/>SIGMA: THAT CELL SUCKED DONKEY COCK<br/>SIGMA: IM GONNA GO LIVE YOUNG AND WILD AND FREE</p>
<p>MCCREE: join the club</p>
<p>MERCY: You are neither young or wild.</p>
<p>ASHE: He's not really free either.</p>
<p>MCCREE: im free as a bird</p>
<p>ASHE: A bird who's wanted in forty two states and several countries.</p>
<p>MCCREE: still free<br/>MCCREE: freer than sigma at least</p>
<p>SIGMA: SO TRUE<br/>SIGMA: IM LITERALLY CONFINED TO A BEDROOM ALL THE TIME<br/>SIGMA: IM SICK OF IT</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: YOU WERE UNDER QUARANTINE, YOU IDIOT!</p>
<p>SIGMA: ITS BEEN LIKE TWO MONTHS<br/>SIGMA: IM NOT SICK ANYMORE</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: I'M NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES!</p>
<p>SIGMA: LET ME BE FREE DAMMIT<br/>SIGMA: THE LAWS OF PHYSICS ARENT GOING TO RUIN THEMSELVES</p>
<p>GENJI: its probably better that they dont</p>
<p>SIGMA: DONT BE BORING</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: SIGMA, GET BACK INTO YOUR CELL OR ELSE I'LL HAVE MOIRA CHASE YOU DOWN!</p>
<p>SIGMA: DONT YOU LIE TO ME<br/>SIGMA: TALL PALE AND UGLY WONT DO SHIT<br/>SIGMA: SHES TOO BUSY CRYING BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES HER</p>
<p>MOIRA: STOP BEING MEAN TO ME!</p>
<p>SIGMA: NO</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>What the hell is going on here?</strong></p>
<p>DOOMFIST: SIGMA!</p>
<p>SIGMA: WASSUP?</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>How did you get out?</strong></p>
<p>SIGMA: I JUST OPENED THE DOOR WITH MY SUPER POWERFUL MIND ABILITIES</p>
<p>SOMBRA: i unlocked the cell and he opened it lol</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: WHY?</p>
<p>SOMBRA: cause</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Who's side are you even on?</strong></p>
<p>SOMBRA: idk<br/>SOMBRA: ill tell you when i figure it out</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: I'm so glad I left Talon before it went to shit.</p>
<p>REAPER:<strong> It hasn't gone to shit.</strong></p>
<p>SOMBRA: yeah its gone to worse than shit</p>
<p>LUCIO: double shit?</p>
<p>SOMBRA: more like quadruple shit</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Shut up.</strong></p>
<p>REINHARDT: SIGMA, MY FRIEND!<br/>REINHARDT: IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK!</p>
<p>SIGMA: ADMIRAL MEMEHARDT!<br/>SIGMA: HOW YOU DOING?</p>
<p>REINHARDT: FANTASTIC!</p>
<p>ANA: Memehardt?</p>
<p>GENJI: thats terrible</p>
<p>REINHARDT: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU!</p>
<p>ANA: THERE IS LITERALLY NOT A SINGLE THING ON THIS PLANET THAT UR BETTER THAN ME AT</p>
<p>REINHARDT: MEMES!<br/>REINHARDT: BOOM!</p>
<p>ANA: MEMES SUCK</p>
<p>REINHARDT: YOU SUCK!</p>
<p>LUCIO: damn</p>
<p>D.VA: trouble in paradise</p>
<p>MCCREE: nah they always do this</p>
<p>GENJI: its just how they show their love</p>
<p>TRACER: its not far off honestly!</p>
<p>MCCREE: yeah just look at the way jack and reyes act</p>
<p>76: Shut the hell up.</p>
<p>MCCREE: never</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: And then you have Moira, who just hates herself because she's so useless.</p>
<p>MOIRA: HEY!</p>
<p>GENJI: dont worry moira i also hate myself</p>
<p>MCCREE: i hate myself too<br/>MCCREE: but<br/>MCCREE: whenever im feeling down i just say hey at least im not moira<br/>MCCREE: that usually cheers me up</p>
<p>MOIRA: WOW!</p>
<p>SOMBRA: lol get fucked moira</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>She wishes she could.</strong></p>
<p>MOIRA: GABE!<br/>MOIRA: I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE NICE ONE!</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>GABRIEL REYES IS DEAD!</strong></p>
<p>MOIRA: THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>YOU WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE!</strong></p>
<p>MOIRA: WANNA TUSSLE, FUCKFACE?</p>
<p>WINSTON: What in the world is going on in here?</p>
<p>SIGMA: SUP WINSTON?</p>
<p>WINSTON: Hello Sigma.<br/>WINSTON: I'll admit, I'm surprised to see you here.</p>
<p>SIGMA: I BROKE OUT OF QUARANTINE<br/>SIGMA: NOW IM GONNA GO TO BURGER KING</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: BURGER KING IS CLOSED!</p>
<p>SIGMA: THEN ILL GO TO WENDYS</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: ALSO CLOSED!</p>
<p>SIGMA: ...MCDONALDS?</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: EVERYTHING IS CLOSED, SIGMA!<br/>DOOMFIST: THAT'S WHAT A LOCKDOWN IS!</p>
<p>SIGMA: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LUCIO: LMAO</p>
<p>REINHARDT: I HAVE MISSED YOU, SIGMA!</p>
<p>SIGMA: SAME THO</p>
<p>WINSTON: How did you get in here again?</p>
<p>SIGMA: SOMBRA UNLOCKED MY CELL AND GAVE ME BACK THE COMMUNICATOR</p>
<p>SOMBRA: ayo</p>
<p>WINSTON: Well, I guess there's worse that could happen.</p>
<p>MCCREE: yeah we could be moira</p>
<p>MOIRA: I'M LITERALLY SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING!<br/>MOIRA: I DON'T DESERVE THIS!</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: You deserve worse.</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: Seconded.</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Thirded.</strong></p>
<p>MOIRA: OMG!</p>
<p>TRACER: aw come on be nice<br/>TRACER: shes not so bad</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: Yes she is.<br/>BAPTISTE: Just trust me.</p>
<p>TRACER: understandable have a nice day</p>
<p>MOIRA: GUYS...</p>
<p>MERCY: As much as I love destroying Moira's entire will to live...<br/>MERCY: There are other things I need to attend to.</p>
<p>GENJI: oh what like fareeha?</p>
<p>MERCY: ...No.</p>
<p>MCCREE: liar</p>
<p>LUCIO: you guys fuck like rabbits</p>
<p>D.VA: yeah for real its been like six months find another hobby</p>
<p>MERCY: I could say the same about you.</p>
<p>D.VA: sombra and i havent had any time together since the quarantine started so stfu</p>
<p>SOMBRA: its a terrible shame really</p>
<p>GENJI: welcome to literally my entire life</p>
<p>MCCREE: same</p>
<p>LUCIO: me too</p>
<p>ANA: Losers</p>
<p>MCCREE: ive been called worse</p>
<p>ASHE: Yes, you're all pathetic.<br/>ASHE: We know this.</p>
<p>MCCREE: shut up ashe<br/>MCCREE: its not like youve gotten any lately either</p>
<p>ASHE: That's because I'm not in the mood.<br/>ASHE: If I wanted to have some fun, I could have it.<br/>ASHE: Unlike you, who can't even get a date.</p>
<p>MCCREE: WOW</p>
<p>LUCIO: pretty much all of the couples on base have spent all of this time just screwing</p>
<p>D.VA: not true</p>
<p>LUCIO: all of the couples who are here together</p>
<p>D.VA: thats better</p>
<p>GENJI: ur all gross af</p>
<p>TRACER: say whatever you want<br/>TRACER: im very happy!</p>
<p>MCCREE: you have two girlfriends so shut up</p>
<p>LUCIO: yeah but only ones here</p>
<p>TRACER: nope!<br/>TRACER: emily visits every now and then!<br/>TRACER: shes here now!</p>
<p>EMILY: Hello everyone!</p>
<p>GENJI: but how?</p>
<p>TRACER: i fly her back and forth</p>
<p>76: Lena...</p>
<p>WINSTON: You've been ferrying Emily to and from the Watchpoint?</p>
<p>TRACER: only a couple times a month!</p>
<p>WINSTON: That's not better!</p>
<p>TRACER: i test her!<br/>TRACER: she never comes back positive!</p>
<p>76: It's still breaking protocol.</p>
<p>EMILY: Lena, you told me they were fine with it!</p>
<p>TRACER: but they are!</p>
<p>76: No we're not!<br/>76: We told everyone to stay here!</p>
<p>TRACER: you cant keep my girlfriend away from me!</p>
<p>WINSTON: She's not supposed to be here!<br/>WINSTON: All due respect of course, Emily.<br/>WINSTON: We just have very strict procedures in place.</p>
<p>EMILY: I understand.<br/>EMILY: Lena told me that you gave her the okay.<br/>EMILY: Otherwise I wouldn't have come.</p>
<p>ANA: Literally no ones blaming u</p>
<p>D.VA: yeah for real youre like the only good seed here</p>
<p>LUCIO: besides bastion</p>
<p>76: Bastion killed hundreds of civilians during the Omnic crisis.</p>
<p>D.VA: bastion is the purest creature on this earth and he would never hurt a fly and if you even slightly upset him jack i will destroy everything you love</p>
<p>76: ...Okay then.</p>
<p>BASTION: :D</p>
<p>BOB: ...</p>
<p>BASTION: o.O</p>
<p>BOB: ...?</p>
<p>BASTION: :(</p>
<p>BOB: ...</p>
<p>BASTION: :)</p>
<p>LUCIO: jesse translate</p>
<p>MCCREE: bob asked if bastion wanted to play mario kart<br/>MCCREE: bastion said he would play as long as bob didnt hit him with blue shells<br/>MCCREE: bob said it was part of the game but would try to refrain if it made bastion happy<br/>MCCREE: and then bastion smiled</p>
<p>LUCIO: thanks</p>
<p>GENJI: i still have no idea how u understand either of them</p>
<p>MCCREE: its not hard</p>
<p>GENJI: its literally exactly that</p>
<p>ASHE: BOB has traveled across the entire US and has seen so much, and for whatever reason he's happiest whenever he's playing a stupid video game.</p>
<p>D.VA: dont talk shit about video games</p>
<p>LUCIO: yeah for real<br/>LUCIO: theyre fun af sometimes</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: Only sometimes?</p>
<p>LUCIO: hana wont play mortal kombat or street fighter anymore because she doesnt think theyre fun</p>
<p>REINHARDT: They're plenty fun to me.</p>
<p>D.VA: EVERY TIME YOU CHOOSE ERMAC A LITTLE PART OF MY SOUL LEAVES MY BODY</p>
<p>REINHARDT: WIMP!</p>
<p>SIGMA: YO I KNOW A LOT ABOUT FIGHTING GAMES<br/>SIGMA: THERES ACTUALLY A PRETTY LEGIT STRATEGY YOU COULD USE IF YOU WANTED TO WIN</p>
<p>D.VA: what is this strat?<br/>D.VA: asking for a friend</p>
<p>SIGMA: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LUCIO: DSABLABVLKDSJBLIKIDHGDSGERUTYHJGFAHLGLHALBNAQELIOGHNAENHEHRH</p>
<p>REINHARDT: YES!</p>
<p>D.VA: FUCK YOU SIGMA</p>
<p>SIGMA: DONT PRETEND YOU DIDNT LAUGH</p>
<p>D.VA: I DIDNT<br/>D.VA: IM SEETHING WITH ANGER NOW</p>
<p>SIGMA: WELP SUCKS TO SUCK<br/>SIGMA: I HAD A GOOD LAUGH OVER THAT</p>
<p>GENJI: that was funny ill admit</p>
<p>D.VA: NO IT WASNT FUCK YOU</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: THIS IS WHY I TOOK THE COMMUNICATOR FROM YOU!</p>
<p>SIGMA: AND YOU HAVE DEPRIVED THESE PEOPLE FOR LONG ENOUGH<br/>SIGMA: NOW EVERYONE WILL BASK IN THE GREATNESS THAT IS MY MEMES</p>
<p>REINHARDT: I WILL JOIN YOU!</p>
<p>SIGMA: BROTHERS IN ARMS</p>
<p>REINHARDT: LIVE WITH HONOR!</p>
<p>SIGMA: DIE WITH MEMES!</p>
<p>REINHARDT: NOT EXACTLY HOW IT GOES BUT I'LL ACCEPT IT!</p>
<p>EMILY: Who is Sigma?</p>
<p>SIGMA: ME</p>
<p>EMILY: I don't think we've met.</p>
<p>SIGMA: PROB NOT<br/>SIGMA: I DONT MEET A LOT OF PEOPLE WHEN IM LOCKED IN A CELL 24/7</p>
<p>MOIRA: THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT!</p>
<p>SIGMA: SHUT UP BOOMER</p>
<p>MOIRA: !!!!!</p>
<p>SOMBRA: get fucked again moira</p>
<p>MCCREE: shes used to it</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: No she's not.<br/>BAPTISTE: No one wants to fuck her.</p>
<p>MOIRA: I DON'T NEED THIS!</p>
<p>TRACER: lol you guys are so mean</p>
<p>MERCY: It's justified.</p>
<p>MOIRA: ANGELA!<br/>MOIRA: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!</p>
<p>MERCY: You thought wrong.</p>
<p>MOIRA: :-(</p>
<p>EMILY: Well, hello Sigma.<br/>EMILY: I'm Emily.<br/>EMILY: It's wonderful to meet you.</p>
<p>SIGMA: SAME<br/>SIGMA: I HOPE YOULL ENJOY ALL OF MY MEMES</p>
<p>EMILY: Memes make the world go round.</p>
<p>SIGMA: I LIKE HER</p>
<p>MCCREE: most of us do</p>
<p>EMILY: Is Sigma your real name?</p>
<p>SIGMA: NO ITS SIEBREN DE KUIPER<br/>SIGMA: SIGMAS JUST EASIER TO SAY</p>
<p>EMILY: I see.<br/>EMILY: I'll just stick with Sigma.</p>
<p>SIGMA: SOUNDS GOOD</p>
<p>EMILY: You're more than welcome to continue taunting Moira.</p>
<p>MOIRA: WTF?</p>
<p>EMILY: Sorry, just following orders.</p>
<p>MOIRA: WHO'S ORDERS?</p>
<p>EMILY: Classified, I'm afraid.</p>
<p>MOIRA: WHY DOES NO ONE LIKE ME?</p>
<p>MCCREE: meh</p>
<p>LUCIO: moira needs some of that sweet mclovin</p>
<p>SIGMA: SHE CANT HAVE IT<br/>SIGMA: MCDONALDS IS APPARENTLY CLOSED</p>
<p>76: Hopefully it'll stay that way.</p>
<p>SIGMA: YO FUCK YOU<br/>SIGMA: MCDONALDS IS GREAT</p>
<p>76: I WOULD LITERALLY RATHER BE BOILED ALIVE THAN EAT A BURGER FROM MCDONALD'S!</p>
<p>SIGMA: I HEARD YOU WERE INTO SOME KINKY SHIT BUT THATS A BIT EXTREME</p>
<p>76: FUCK YOU!</p>
<p>ANA: Oh yeah jack hates mcdonalds</p>
<p>EMILY: Why?</p>
<p>ANA: We stopped there after a mission a few years ago and he got food poisoning so bad that he was bed ridden for like a week lol</p>
<p>76: IT'S NOT FUNNY!<br/>76: MY STOMACH WAS ON FIRE!</p>
<p>SIGMA: THAT JUST MEANS YOURE WEAK<br/>SIGMA: WEAKLING</p>
<p>76: SHUT UP!</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Why don't I remember this?</strong></p>
<p>MCCREE: i think this was the same mission where you and liao got blasted at the bar</p>
<p>GENJI: yeah and then u two were so hungover that jesse and i had to carry u to the infirmary the next day</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>...I don't remember that either.</strong></p>
<p>MCCREE: like i said<br/>MCCREE: absolutely blasted</p>
<p>MERCY: Well, fun as this may have been, I need to go now.<br/>MERCY: Duty calls.</p>
<p>GENJI: please dont let us keep u from being with fareeha</p>
<p>MERCY: Go jerk off and be alone, loser boy.</p>
<p>GENJI: WOW</p>
<p>D.VA: holy fuck genji you just got obliterated</p>
<p>SOMBRA: never gonna recover</p>
<p>GENJI: FUCK</p>
<p>MCCREE: good to see that all of our resident couples are still going strong</p>
<p>LUCIO: at least three of them are<br/>LUCIO: i dont know about the others because they refuse to talk to me</p>
<p>SOMBRA: i dont blame them</p>
<p>LUCIO: ouch</p>
<p>D.VA: are the rest of them doing okay?</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Are you asking me?<br/>REINHARDT: Because I don't know.<br/>REINHARDT: Everyone's been keeping to themselves recently.</p>
<p>ANA: Probably because if they had to deal with all of our shit theyd probably murder us in cold blood</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Also true.</p>
<p>MCCREE: im curious and nosey so im gonna see whats going on with everyone</p>
<p>LUCIO: your funeral</p>
<p>MCCREE: ive been digging my own grave for 30 years</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: I feel that.</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>
  <strong>PRIVATE CORRESPONDENCE</strong>
</p>
<p>JESSE: howdy</p>
<p>MEI: Why are you texting me?</p>
<p>JESSE: just wanted to check up on you<br/>JESSE: havent seen hide or hair of you in weeks</p>
<p>MEI: Well, isn't that sweet of you?<br/>MEI: I'm doing fine.<br/>MEI: A little fed up, not going to lie, but great otherwise.</p>
<p>JESSE: cool cool<br/>JESSE: hows zarya?</p>
<p>MEI: She's okay.<br/>MEI: You know how she is.</p>
<p>JESSE: all too well<br/>JESSE: you two still going strong?</p>
<p>MEI: ...Yes?<br/>MEI: Why do you ask?</p>
<p>JESSE: just curious<br/>JESSE: oh hold on genjis talking to me<br/>JESSE: ...<br/>JESSE: he wants to know if you two are still banging</p>
<p>MEI: ...I think this conversation is over.</p>
<p>JESSE: i guess i shouldve expected that</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>
  <strong>PRIVATE CORRESPONDENCE</strong>
</p>
<p>JESSE: hey</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: What the hell do you want?</p>
<p>JESSE: wow hostile much?<br/>JESSE: just wanted to check in on you</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: I don't need a babysitter.</p>
<p>JESSE: just making sure you were still alive<br/>JESSE: i havent seen you in a while</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: That was the plan.</p>
<p>JESSE: damn okay<br/>JESSE: why are you being like this?</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: You literally texted me at the worst possible time.</p>
<p>JESSE: i feel like all the time is the worst possible time for you</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: Pretty much.</p>
<p>JESSE: alright i know when im not wanted</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: So did your parents.</p>
<p>JESSE: low blow kid</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>
  <strong>PRIVATE CORRESPONDENCE</strong>
</p>
<p>SATYA: Could you have chosen a worse time to text Brigitte?</p>
<p>JESSE: ALRIGHT I GOT IT<br/>JESSE: NO NEED TO HIT ME WITH THE DOUBLE TEAM</p>
<p>SATYA:<em> I WAS TRYING TO RELAX, JESSE!</em></p>
<p>JESSE: YOU TEXTED ME!<br/>JESSE: YOURE LITERALLY INCONVENIENCING YOURSELF RN</p>
<p>SATYA: DON'T PUSH ME!</p>
<p>JESSE: LEAVE ME ALONE</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>MCCREE: i think everyones doing well</p>
<p>GENJI: i guess thats one word for it</p>
<p>D.VA: shes not gonna forgive you for that</p>
<p>LUCIO: neither of them are</p>
<p>MCCREE: yeah yeah i get it</p>
<p>REINHARDT: You might have some pain coming your way in the future.</p>
<p>MCCREE: im used to it</p>
<p>WINSTON: Why do insist on bothering other members?</p>
<p>MCCREE: why do the other members insist on fucking at all hours of the day?</p>
<p>WINSTON: Touche.</p>
<p>SIGMA: AT LEAST YOU GOT ME TO KEEP YOU COMPANY</p>
<p>MCCREE: theres a silver lining after all</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: <em>GET BACK TO YOUR CELL NOW!</em></p>
<p>SIGMA: YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME<br/>SIGMA: SIGMA HAS NO MASTER<br/>SIGMA: SIGMA IS A FREE ELF<br/>SIGMA: AND SIGMAS GONNA GO THROW WATER BALLOONS FILLED WITH PAINT AT THE INTERN WITH THE BIG NOSE</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: LEAVE NATHAN ALONE!<br/>DOOMFIST: HE'S A USEFUL WORKER!<br/>DOOMFIST: IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HIS NOSE IS BIG!</p>
<p>SIGMA: IT MATTERS TO ME<br/>SIGMA: LATER SKATERS</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: SIGMA!</p>
<p>D.VA: lmao i missed sigma so much</p>
<p>LUCIO: same</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>There's a reason we keep him locked away.</strong></p>
<p>MCCREE: because hes a threat to everyone and everything just because hes batshit crazy?</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Something like that.</strong></p>
<p>BAPTISTE: At least he's more fun than Moira.</p>
<p>MOIRA: STOP BULLYING ME!</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: That's literally the only reason I'm here.</p>
<p>MOIRA: DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO?</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: Probably.<br/>BAPTISTE: But this is more fun.</p>
<p>MOIRA: OMG!<br/>MOIRA: QUARANTINE NEEDS TO END!<br/>MOIRA: I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!</p>
<p>D.VA: lol do you think quarantine ending will stop this?</p>
<p>MOIRA: NO!<br/>MOIRA: BUT AT LEAST I CAN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: What other place would want you?</p>
<p>MOIRA: FUCK YOU!</p>
<p>WINSTON: It's good to see that Talon is handling this just as well as we are.</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>We're not doing that bad.</strong></p>
<p>DOOMFIST: We're doing terrible.<br/>DOOMFIST: Don't sugarcoat it.</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?</strong></p>
<p>DOOMFIST: IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!<br/>DOOMFIST: I'M SICK OF EVERYONE'S SHIT!</p>
<p>LUCIO: thru conflict we evolve</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: SHUT UP!</p>
<p>D.VA: lmao i hope quarantine never ends</p>
<p>MCCREE: dont bet on it<br/>MCCREE: it can only get worse from here</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. gremlin vs wraith or something like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. So, I know a lot of you have been asking me to include Echo in this story, but as I started writing up a new chapter for her, I wasn't really happy with the result. I felt that it would be pointless to add a new character into the fray at this point, especially since I don't envision this stretching past 10 chapters. I don't know, for whatever reason Echo just didn't fit into the story as well as I hoped she would've. I hate to disappoint anyone who was looking forward to seeing her, and I know I said I would try to find a place for her, but it just didn't seem to mesh well with the ideas I already had in mind. Sorry for not including her, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D.VA: ITS LUCIO<br/>D.VA: I WATCHED HIM VENT</p>
<p>LUCIO: NO YOU DIDNT SHUT UP</p>
<p>D.VA: JESSE HIT THE BUTTON</p>
<p>MCCREE: I ALREADY DID LAST ROUND<br/>MCCREE: SOMEONE ELSE HAS TO DO IT</p>
<p>GENJI: IM HITTING IT</p>
<p>LUCIO: ITS NOT ME I SWEAR</p>
<p>D.VA: LIAR</p>
<p>REINHARDT: YOU KILLED ME</p>
<p>LUCIO: NO I DIDNT<br/>LUCIO: I WAS FRAMED</p>
<p>D.VA: I WATCHED YOU VENT</p>
<p>LUCIO: YOU DIDNT SEE ANYTHING</p>
<p>TRACER: VOTE TO EJECT HIM INTO SPACE!</p>
<p>LUCIO: PLS NO I CANT BREATHE IN SPACE</p>
<p>D.VA: YOU SHOULDVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU VENTED</p>
<p>LUCIO: FUCK</p>
<p>76: Are you all seriously still playing that game?</p>
<p>D.VA: SO WHAT IF WE ARE?</p>
<p>76: People were streaming that when I was a kid.</p>
<p>D.VA: ITS FUN<br/>D.VA: AND IM BORED AS HELL</p>
<p>76: You've been playing that for like two weeks straight.<br/>76: How are you not bored of the game yet?</p>
<p>D.VA: im not hard to entertain</p>
<p>ANA: Thats legit the biggest lie u have told in ur life</p>
<p>D.VA: NO ONE ASKED YOU</p>
<p>LUCIO: DAMMIT</p>
<p>MCCREE: CREW WINS<br/>MCCREE: AGAIN</p>
<p>LUCIO: THIS ISNT FAIR<br/>LUCIO: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU ALL WHEN YOURE UP EACH OTHERS ASSES?</p>
<p>GENJI: NOT MY PROBLEM</p>
<p>REINHARDT: GIT GUD.</p>
<p>LUCIO: SHUT UP<br/>LUCIO: MAKE SOMEONE ELSE BE THE IMPOSTER</p>
<p>D.VA: I ELECT BRIGITTE</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: NO!<br/>BRIGITTE: NOT AGAIN!</p>
<p>TRACER: guys isnt it random anyway?<br/>TRACER: we cant actually make brigitte the imposter</p>
<p>D.VA: yeah i know lol</p>
<p>SYMMETRA: She's still the only one that actually managed to beat you all.</p>
<p>LUCIO: I WAS CLOSE</p>
<p>REINHARDT: No you weren't.</p>
<p>MCCREE: you killed genji right in front in of me</p>
<p>LUCIO: I DIDNT SEE YOU THERE</p>
<p>MCCREE: thats why youre bad</p>
<p>MERCY: How are you all still playing that?</p>
<p>D.VA: bored af?<br/>D.VA: hello?</p>
<p>GENJI: i shall counter ur question with one of my own<br/>GENJI: why do u still continue to fuck fareeha constantly?</p>
<p>MERCY: Pleasure.<br/>MERCY: Physical activity.<br/>MERCY: It's fun.</p>
<p>D.VA: wont argue with that<br/>D.VA: let us enjoy our fucking game</p>
<p>MERCY: Fine.<br/>MERCY: Don't hurt each other.</p>
<p>LUCIO: no promises</p>
<p>MERCY: I guess that's better than I can hope for.</p>
<p>SOMBRA: i cant believe you guys get to play whatever games you want<br/>SOMBRA: gabe wont let me do anything unless it involves helping talon spy on our enemies</p>
<p>LUCIO: what a chad</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Shut the hell up.</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>Just because you're useless doesn't mean I have to be.</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: idk man we havent done anything since the quarantine started and were beating you at everything</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>You couldn't beat me at anything if you tried.</strong></p>
<p>GENJI: oh bet?</p>
<p>LUCIO: do i hear a challenge?</p>
<p>SIGMA: YOOOOOOOOOOOO CHALLENGE TIME<br/>SIGMA: CHAD GABE VS NORMIE MEKA</p>
<p>D.VA: hey im not a normie</p>
<p>SIGMA: IK IT JUST SOUNDED FUNNY IN MY HEAD</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>STOP CALLING ME A CHAD!</strong></p>
<p>SIGMA: STOP LOCKING ME IN A CELL BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED OF ME!</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>...</strong></p>
<p>SIGMA: FUCKING CHAD</p>
<p>WINSTON: Please do not do whatever you're planning.</p>
<p>SIGMA: TOO LATE HARAMBE!<br/>SIGMA: GIGA CHAD GABRIEL REYES IS GOING UP AGAINST THAT GIRL WITH THE PINK ROBOT AND BUTTHOLES ARE GOING TO BE POUNDED</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: Please never use those words together again.</p>
<p>SIGMA: YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO</p>
<p>WINSTON: STOP CALLING ME HARAMBE!</p>
<p>SIGMA: NAH SON<br/>SIGMA: ITS FUNNY</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>STOP CALLING ME GABRIEL!</strong></p>
<p>SIGMA: ITS YOUR NAME ISNT IT?</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>GABRIEL REYES IS DEAD!</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: HE WILL BE<br/>D.VA: ESPECIALLY WHEN I BRING THE PAIN TRAIN TO YOU</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: What are you playing?</p>
<p>D.VA: IDK YET<br/>D.VA: BUT ITS GONNA BE SOMETHING HORRIBLE AND MISERABLE<br/>D.VA: I WANT HIM TO SUFFER</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>I ALREADY DO!</strong></p>
<p>MCCREE: hana vs reyes?<br/>MCCREE: can i sell tickets for this?</p>
<p>WINSTON: The Watchpoint receives 30% of whatever profit you make.</p>
<p>MCCREE: the hell?<br/>MCCREE: i dont remember that being a thing</p>
<p>WINSTON: Sorry, House rules.</p>
<p>MCCREE: bruh</p>
<p>LUCIO: wow winstons really calling the shots on this</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: He's a good business man.<br/>BAPTISTE: You need to have that killer instinct.</p>
<p>ANA: That really isnt a skill that gabe has</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>SHUT UP!</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>I COULD LITERALLY BEAT ANY ONE OF YOU AT ANYTHING!</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: ooooooohhhhhh bet?</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Gabe, don't do it!</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>I WOULD RUN CIRCLES AROUND YOU!</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>STUPID KID!</strong></p>
<p>LUCIO: OOOOOOOOOOOO NO YOU DIDNT</p>
<p>D.VA: ITS FUCKING ON<br/>D.VA: YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH WARRANT<br/>D.VA: LUCIO PICK THE GAME</p>
<p>LUCIO: any ideas peeps?</p>
<p>MCCREE: mario kart</p>
<p>GENJI: street fighter</p>
<p>TRACER: call of duty!</p>
<p>D.VA: no</p>
<p>TRACER: :(</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: Mortal Kombat?</p>
<p>D.VA: NO</p>
<p>LUCIO: mk is out<br/>LUCIO: hana is still scarred from playing reinhardt</p>
<p>REINHARDT: WIMP!</p>
<p>D.VA: FUCK YOU ERMACS A CHEAT CODE</p>
<p>REINHARDT: YOU'RE JUST BAD!</p>
<p>D.VA: FUCK YOU</p>
<p>BOB: ...?</p>
<p>LUCIO: jesse or ashe translate</p>
<p>ASHE: Smash.<br/>ASHE: I suggest Fortnite.</p>
<p>D.VA: nah the private matches there are whacky<br/>D.VA: gotta stick with something simple or gabes head might explode</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>I'VE BEEN PLAYING VIDEO GAMES LONGER THAN YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE!</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: THEN WHY ARE YOU SO SHIT AT THEM?</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>YOU WOULDN'T KNOW SHIT IF YOU ATE IT FOR BREAKFAST!</strong></p>
<p>ZENYATTA: May I make a suggestion?</p>
<p>D.VA: oh shit zens here</p>
<p>LUCIO: hey zenyatta<br/>LUCIO: i havent seen you since this whole thing started</p>
<p>ZENYATTA: I've been meditating in the Chapel.<br/>ZENYATTA: It helps calm me down during this troubling time.</p>
<p>GENJI: what is ur suggestion master?</p>
<p>ZENYATTA: Instead of participating in just one single game, why not do a tourney of sorts?<br/>ZENYATTA: Play several different games, and see who wins the most of the bunch.</p>
<p>MCCREE: thats not a bad idea actually</p>
<p>D.VA: im down</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Won't be much of a competition when I wipe the floor with you.</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: YOURE TALKING MAD SHIT FOR SOMEONE IN NERFING DISTANCE</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>I'M LITERALLY NOWHERE NEAR YOU!</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: THATS CLOSE ENOUGH</p>
<p>LUCIO: okay thats great and all but we still to decide what to play</p>
<p>MERCY: Play whatever keeps you from bothering me.</p>
<p>MEI: I second that notion.</p>
<p>ZARYA: If you disturb Mei, the only one who's going to do the beating is me.<br/>ZARYA: On all of you.</p>
<p>D.VA: we get it</p>
<p>ZARYA: Good.</p>
<p>MCCREE: how about we split it into five games?<br/>MCCREE: we can test video game skill with smash street fighter and injustice<br/>MCCREE: then we can test irl skill with pool and ping poing</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: I thought the ping pong table was broken.</p>
<p>MCCREE: genji and i bought another one</p>
<p>GENJI: no we didnt we stole it</p>
<p>WINSTON: You what?</p>
<p>GENJI: UH NOTHING</p>
<p>TRACER: haha smooth genji!</p>
<p>WINSTON: ...Genji.</p>
<p>GENJI: LATER<br/>GENJI: THIS IS IMPORTANT</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: Okay great plan and all, but there's one problem.</p>
<p>ANA: Lol just one?</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: You can't play pool and ping pong over the computer.<br/>BRIGITTE: Gabe would actually have to be here.</p>
<p>TRACER: ill go pick him up</p>
<p>WINSTON: Does the term, "Quarantine" mean nothing to you?</p>
<p>TRACER: oh its fine<br/>TRACER: its not like gabes left talons base since this started</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Don't pretend you have.</strong></p>
<p>TRACER: i didnt say anything!</p>
<p>D.VA: GO GET HIM<br/>D.VA: THIS WAR MUST BE ENDED!</p>
<p>TRACER: haha okay!<br/>TRACER: gabe ill be there in twenty minutes!</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Wait, how the hell do you know how to get here?</strong></p>
<p>TRACER: dont flatter yourself lol</p>
<p>MCCREE: one last thing<br/>MCCREE: we need a judge<br/>MCCREE: somone unbiased to make the tough calls</p>
<p>GENJI: as a completely unbiased party i would-</p>
<p>MCCREE: no</p>
<p>GENJI: come on im fair</p>
<p>MCCREE: no youre not</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Genji, need I remind you of the Waffle House competition?</p>
<p>GENJI: OKAY FINE<br/>GENJI: PICK SOMEONE ELSE</p>
<p>LUCIO: get moira</p>
<p>MERCY: !!!</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: !!!</p>
<p>WINSTON: !!!</p>
<p>MOIRA: ...Wait, really?</p>
<p>LUCIO: yeah youre pretty fair<br/>LUCIO: i remember when you kept score for our mini golf game</p>
<p>MERCY: Lucio, be reasonable.<br/>MERCY: Surely there's better options than her.</p>
<p>LUCIO: i trust her</p>
<p>ANA: Come on u cant trust her<br/>ANA: Shes gonna give gabe the edge since theyre both talon</p>
<p>D.VA: nah moira hates both of us<br/>D.VA: if anything shell make it harder for us to win<br/>D.VA: shes a good choice</p>
<p>MOIRA: ...Wow, that's really nice.<br/>MOIRA: What do I do?</p>
<p>LUCIO: just get on the orca with gabe whenever lena shows up<br/>LUCIO: jesse and i will give you the rundown when you get here</p>
<p>MOIRA: Okay, I'll be ready.</p>
<p>WINSTON: Is this actually being done?</p>
<p>D.VA: YUP<br/>D.VA: GET READY GABE<br/>D.VA: YOURE GOING DOWN</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>YOU WISH!</strong></p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>GENJI: this wasnt a fair fight</p>
<p>MCCREE: it really wasnt</p>
<p>D.VA: EAT SHIT GABE</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>BIG DEAL!</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>ONE GAME DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!</strong></p>
<p>MOIRA: Hana wins the first round.<br/>MOIRA: Although I would like to point out that using Falco is a cop out.</p>
<p>D.VA: TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: You let her use Falco?</p>
<p>GENJI: we didnt really establish any rules</p>
<p>TRACER: you shouldve made some kind of rule with falco tho!<br/>TRACER: hes like in his own tier</p>
<p>MCCREE: it didnt really help that reyes chose little mac</p>
<p>ANA: Why the hell would u choose little mac?</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>I FORGOT!</strong></p>
<p>REINHARDT: Don't worry, Gabe.<br/>REINHARDT: At least no one else had to see your horrible performance.</p>
<p>SOMBRA: haha yeah itd be a shame if anyone else saw that happen</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: That's not reassuring.</p>
<p>MCCREE: hows our stream looking sombra?</p>
<p>SOMBRA: super full<br/>SOMBRA: 70k viewers and counting</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>!!!!</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>YOU'RE STREAMING THIS??</strong></p>
<p>SOMBRA: lol yeah<br/>SOMBRA: jesse and i have our own little side business going</p>
<p>MCCREE: our donations box is filling like crazy rn</p>
<p>SOMBRA: we got some serious profit coming our way</p>
<p>WINSTON: 30 percent.</p>
<p>MCCREE: I KNOW DAMMIT</p>
<p>D.VA: WHAT DO I HAVE TO BEAT GABE IN NEXT?</p>
<p>LUCIO: moving over to to street fighter now</p>
<p>D.VA: FUCK</p>
<p>LUCIO: hey man you agreed to it</p>
<p>D.VA: I KNOW I KNOW<br/>D.VA: IM JUST STILL SCARRED IS ALL</p>
<p>REINHARDT: You're welcome.</p>
<p>D.VA: FUCK YOU</p>
<p>MCCREE: i cant wait to see how many more people join the stream</p>
<p>ZENYATTA: Thankfully, there's not a lot of problems happening here.<br/>ZENYATTA: I've only had to remove three viewers because of offensive content.</p>
<p>MCCREE: thats our moderator</p>
<p>D.VA: hey wtf zen why dont you mod for my streams?</p>
<p>ZENYATTA: You've never asked me too, Ms. Song.</p>
<p>D.VA: really?<br/>D.VA: damn im gonna go back in time and kick my own ass</p>
<p>LUCIO: later<br/>LUCIO: now you fight</p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>D.VA: I FUCKING HATE THIS GAME</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>VICTORY!</strong></p>
<p>MOIRA: Gabe wins round two.<br/>MOIRA: Quite convincingly.</p>
<p>D.VA: WHY DID I AGREE TO STREET FIGHTER?</p>
<p>LUCIO: it was either that or mario kart<br/>LUCIO: and im pretty sure you said that you never wanted to play mario kart again</p>
<p>D.VA: THATS JUST BECAUSE BOBS AN ASSHOLE WITH THE BLUE SHELLS</p>
<p>BOB: ...</p>
<p>ASHE: Don't apologize to her.<br/>ASHE: She's just bad.</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: This is suddenly getting interesting.</p>
<p>SOMBRA: its so interesting that doomfist and hanzo even joined the stream to watch it</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: You promised you wouldn't tell anyone.</p>
<p>HANZO: I finished training for the day.<br/>HANZO: Jesse told me to watch the stream for quality entertainment.</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: He roped you into it, too?</p>
<p>HANZO: What can I say?<br/>HANZO: He's persuasive.</p>
<p>MCCREE: thank you thank you</p>
<p>D.VA: okay for real i need to speak to all of you about teaming up with me for streams</p>
<p>SOMBRA: you know id always help you babe</p>
<p>D.VA: &lt;3</p>
<p>SOMBRA: &lt;3</p>
<p>LUCIO: stop being gay we still have three rounds to go</p>
<p>D.VA: ugh fine<br/>D.VA: whats next?</p>
<p>LUCIO: injustice</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: What's with all the fighting games?</p>
<p>LUCIO: i didnt see you making any better suggestions</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: Fair enough.</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>KEEP EM COMING!</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>I'M TAKING THIS KID BACK TO SCHOOL!</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: STOP CALLING ME THAT</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>NO!</strong></p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>MOIRA: I...<br/>MOIRA: ...I don't know who won that.</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: You both literally died at the same exact time.</p>
<p>HANZO: I didn't even know that was possible.</p>
<p>LUCIO: ill admit i dont know how to score that<br/>LUCIO: my emcee skills didnt prepare me for this</p>
<p>MCCREE: ask that chat</p>
<p>SOMBRA: good idea actually</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>You can't leave something like this up to a fucking chat!</strong></p>
<p>GENJI: its the best choice we have<br/>GENJI: we cant have ties</p>
<p>SOMBRA: ill put a survey in</p>
<p>MCCREE: zenyatta could you count the results when theyre all in?</p>
<p>ZENYATTA: Of course.</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: I'm voting for Hana.</p>
<p>HANZO: I'm not.<br/>HANZO: I'm also not voting for Reaper.</p>
<p>GENJI: okay loser</p>
<p>ZENYATTA: The results are in!<br/>ZENYATTA: The vote itself is very close.<br/>ZENYATTA: However, the people have spoken.<br/>ZENYATTA: And they have chosen Ms. Song as the winner.</p>
<p>LUCIO: majority rules</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>BULLSHIT!</strong></p>
<p>SOMBRA: hey man there was like 100k votes cast<br/>SOMBRA: 55k of them voted for hana</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>THERE'S 55 THOUSAND IDIOTS IN THE WORLD!</strong></p>
<p>LUCIO: well were done with the video game part now<br/>LUCIO: time for ping pong</p>
<p>MCCREE: oh boy</p>
<p>GENJI: thats not really a fair fight either</p>
<p>D.VA: YE OF LITTLE FAITH</p>
<p>ANA: Lol no hana ur not winning that one</p>
<p>D.VA: BET?</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Yes.<br/>REINHARDT: I'm willing to bet any amount of money.</p>
<p>D.VA: ILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>D.VA: HOLY FUCK</p>
<p>MCCREE: yup<br/>MCCREE: exactly what i expected</p>
<p>TRACER: haha wow hana!</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: You literally didn't get a single point.<br/>BAPTISTE: How did you not get a single point?</p>
<p>GENJI: jesse and i warned u</p>
<p>REINHARDT: That was doomed to fail from the beginning.</p>
<p>76: Ping Pong was Gabe's game.<br/>76: He was undefeated back in the old days.</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: Impressive.<br/>DOOMFIST: I didn't think you had it in you.</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>Thanks for the vote of confidence.</strong></p>
<p>DOOMFIST: Anytime.</p>
<p>MOIRA: I don't think anyone will disagree when I say that Gabe wins that round.</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: I'd love to see how you could possibly argue otherwise.</p>
<p>HANZO: I knew he was good, but that was just mean.</p>
<p>LUCIO: damn so were actually going to the tiebreaker after all</p>
<p>WINSTON: I honestly didn't think I'd be this invested in this, but I am.</p>
<p>MCCREE: you just wanna see how much money we end up making</p>
<p>WINSTON: Perhaps.</p>
<p>SOMBRA: donation box just topped 150k</p>
<p>76: <strong>What</strong> the fuck?</p>
<p>MCCREE: the people love us</p>
<p>SIGMA: I DONATED TOO<br/>SIGMA: I TOOK SOME MONEY FROM GAYBES WALLET</p>
<p>TRACER: lmao gaybe<br/>TRACER: im calling you that from now on</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>DO NOT!</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>AND YOU'RE PAYING THAT MONEY BACK, SIGMA!</strong></p>
<p>SIGMA: MAKE ME</p>
<p>ZENYATTA: In case you're curious, most of the money has been donated by screen name, "SIMPLORD69."<br/>ZENYATTA: He has also asked Hana to do some...rather unpleasant things.</p>
<p>D.VA: oh haha i know that guy<br/>D.VA: he watches my streams too<br/>D.VA: he donates a lot of money and then asks me to flash him but i never do it and he still donates</p>
<p>MCCREE: sounds like someone we know</p>
<p>GENJI: shut up</p>
<p>LUCIO: OKAY SO<br/>LUCIO: POOL?<br/>LUCIO: LETS DO THAT</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>IT'S ON!</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: BRING IT BITCH</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: This is a battle.</p>
<p>D.VA: I REFUSE TO GO DOWN LIKE THIS</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!</strong></p>
<p>REINHARDT: They each have one ball left.<br/>REINHARDT: And then whoever sinks the 8 ball wins.</p>
<p>ANA: I seriously thought gabe was gonna quit by now</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: I can't believe I'm still watching this.</p>
<p>GENJI: why are u watching it?<br/>GENJI: ur on base just come over here</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: Nah I'm with Satya.<br/>BRIGITTE: You can't turn down Satya cuddles.</p>
<p>LUCIO: gay</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: Jealous much.</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>THAT EIGHT BALL IS MINE!</strong></p>
<p>D.VA: NO</p>
<p>LUCIO: gabe just has to sink the eight ball and he wins</p>
<p>SOMBRA: the chat is going nuts rn<br/>SOMBRA: this is awesome</p>
<p>MCCREE: we make a good team sombra</p>
<p>SOMBRA: hell yeah we do<br/>SOMBRA: we need to come up with more schemes like this</p>
<p>MCCREE: ill start looking into it</p>
<p>ASHE: At least you know how to work well with someone.</p>
<p>MCCREE: no one asked you</p>
<p>ASHE: No one needed to.</p>
<p>BOB: ...</p>
<p>ASHE: Okay fine.<br/>ASHE: Just let me grab a snack.</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>CORNER POCKET!</strong></p>
<p>REINHARDT: He called his shot.</p>
<p>D.VA: WHOOPS</p>
<p>REAPER: <em><strong>YOU!</strong></em></p>
<p>MOIRA: Gabe missed.<br/>MOIRA: Hana wins.</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>EXCUSE ME?</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>SHE VERY CLEARLY BUMPED MY ARM!</strong></p>
<p>MOIRA: Lucio?</p>
<p>LUCIO: didnt see it</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>HOW DID YOU NOT SEE IT?</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>IT WAS BLATANT!</strong></p>
<p>LUCIO: i was looking at my phone</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>WHY?</strong></p>
<p>LUCIO: idk honestly<br/>LUCIO: i didnt get a text or anything i just kinda took it out and stared at it</p>
<p>ANA: I do that all that time</p>
<p>TRACER: same!</p>
<p>LUCIO: sorry gabe<br/>LUCIO: lost on a technicality</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>IT'S NOT ENDING THIS WAY!</strong></p>
<p>GENJI: uh oh</p>
<p>MCCREE: GENJI BACK HERE<br/>MCCREE: ITS SAFE</p>
<p>D.VA: I WON FAIR AND SQUARE<br/>D.VA: DEAL WITH IT</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>NO!</strong><br/>REAPER: <strong>I'VE NEVER BEEN A GRACIOUS LOSER!</strong></p>
<p>WINSTON: GABE!</p>
<p>SOMBRA: lol the chats gonna love this</p>
<p>REINHARDT: EVERYONE BEHIND THE SHIELD!</p>
<p>ANA: Someone take pics</p>
<p>HANZO: And...this is where I leave.</p>
<p>REAPER: <em><strong>DIE!</strong></em></p>
<p>D.VA: WAIT STOP</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>SOMBRA: we literally just got another 200k in donations from that<br/>SOMBRA: jesse this idea was brilliant</p>
<p>MCCREE: YOU JUST SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU WERENT ANYWHERE NEAR THIS CARNAGE</p>
<p>SIGMA: IM FUCKING DYING HOLY SHIT<br/>SIGMA: THANK YOU FOR CATCHING ALL OF THAT SHIT ON CAMERA</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Thank God my shield held.</p>
<p>ANA: Looking back we probably should have seen this coming</p>
<p>MERCY: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO NOT GET HURT!</p>
<p>GENJI: hanas the only one who got hurt</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: I can't believe I just watched all of this.</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: This was so much more entertaining than it should have been.</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED.</strong></p>
<p>MCCREE: you of all people shouldnt be talking about serving justice</p>
<p>WINSTON: I KNEW I SHOULD'VE PUT A STOP TO THIS IMMEDIATELY!</p>
<p>BAPTISTE: Then why didn't you?</p>
<p>WINSTON: I WISH I COULD TELL YOU!<br/>WINSTON: I JUST DIDN'T!</p>
<p>SOMBRA: hey look on the bright side<br/>SOMBRA: we pulled in like 400k in donations</p>
<p>WINSTON: GOOD!<br/>WINSTON: BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO SPEND ALL OF THEM IN ORDER TO REBUILD EVERYTHING YOU DESTROYED!</p>
<p>MCCREE: i promised you 30 percent and thats all youre getting</p>
<p>WINSTON: I'M INVOKING MY RIGHT OF SEIZURE.<br/>WINSTON: WHICH, ACCORDING TO ARTICLE 13-2, PARAGRAPH 5, SUB-SECTION B OF THE OVERWATCH HANDBOOK, GIVES ME THE RIGHT TO COLLECT ALL FUNDS RAISED BY EXTERNAL MEANS IN ORDER TO PROTECT THE SAFETY OF ALL OVERWATCH MEMBERS.<br/>WINSTON: AND SEEING AS HOW HALF OF THE BASE IS GONE AND THERE IS DEBRIS EVERYWHERE, THIS COUNTS AS A SAFETY VIOLATION.</p>
<p>MCCREE: fuck<br/>MCCREE: i cant believe we all let greg pass that</p>
<p>GENJI: FUCK GREG</p>
<p>MCCREE: can we at least keep a little bit?</p>
<p>WINSTON: WE'LL SEE IF ANYTHING'S LEFT WHEN EVERYTHING IS REPAIRED!<br/>WINSTON: AND GABE IS DOING THE REPAIRING!</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>I DON'T WORK HERE ANYMORE!</strong></p>
<p>WINSTON: TOO BAD!<br/>WINSTON: UNLESS YOU WANT TO TALK TO MY COLLECTION TEAM ABOUT IT?</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>COLLECTION TEAM?</strong></p>
<p>ROADHOG: sup</p>
<p>BOB: ...</p>
<p>BASTION: :D</p>
<p>REAPER:<strong> FUCK!</strong></p>
<p>MCCREE: well there goes all of our profit</p>
<p>SOMBRA: lol dont worry ill just drain some of gabe and jacks bank account<br/>SOMBRA: that way well make some kind of profit</p>
<p>76: I WASN'T EVEN INVOLVED IN THIS!</p>
<p>SOMBRA: sucks to suck</p>
<p>LUCIO: this was way too much fun</p>
<p>DOOMFIST: Were we watching the same stream?</p>
<p>MOIRA: I'm just happy to be included.</p>
<p>LUCIO: you did good moira<br/>LUCIO: i might look you up in the future in case something like this ever happens again</p>
<p>MOIRA: You know where to find me.</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: This is exactly why I didn't leave my room.</p>
<p>ANA: U made the right choice</p>
<p>BRIGITTE: I know.</p>
<p>WINSTON: GET WORKING GABE!</p>
<p>REAPER: <strong>THIS ENTIRE NIGHT WAS A MISTAKE!</strong></p>
<p>MCCREE: cant do anything about it now</p>
<p>REAPER:<strong> I SHOULD'VE STAYED IN QUARANTINE!</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said at the beginning, all of the characters from my last fic will reappear here, although the roles some of them will play won't be as big since this is going to be a shorter story. Echo most likely won't be added just because I know fuck all about her character. But, don't worry, everyone else will be here in some capacity. I'm aiming to get one chapter out a week, although I might release them sooner if I'm not totally swamped. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>